26*C+M+B*51 - Adventskalender 2019
Autor: NegativeRoot Kapitel 1 (Türchen 13) „Kopf!“, herrschte sie und ihre Stimme vibrierte genauso wie ihr Geduldsfaden. „Und zappel nicht wieder! Wir haben bestimmt schon einen Achtelschatten verloren, nur weil du nicht stillhalten kannst!“ Ihre Hände dehnten eine violette Bandage. Die einst purpurne Farbe war bleich und durchzogen von Flecken. Die gewobenen Fasern ausgefranst; übersät von Löchern, die die filigranen Stickereien unwiederbringlich auflösten. Zorn gab nach und neigte das Haupt. Seine halblangen Haare drückten gegen die Augenbrauen, es juckte und kitzelte, als sie den Verband, Windung für Windung um seinen Schädel wickelte. „Je mehr du zurückzuckst, desto länger dauert es! Zum siebzehnten Mal!“, zischte sie, noch bevor er überhaupt die Gelegenheit bekam, seinen angespannten Nacken zu lockern und seinen Kopf dem langgezogenen Stofffetzen zu entziehen. Sie kannte ihn eben doch zu gut. „So, fertig!“ Die halb erleichterte, halb zweifelnde Stimme überzeugte Zorn nur wenig. Zögerlich hob er den Blick, die Lippen aufeinander gepresst. Der Spiegel auf der anderen Seite des Raumes glitzerte mit geradezu schadenfreudiger Begierde darauf, eine furchtbare Wahrheit zurückzuwerfen. „Mann, Ylenia! Ich sehe aus wie ein Vollidiot!“, rief er seiner großen Schwester entgegen. Sie war einige Schritte zurückgetreten und betrachtete ihr Werk mit flexibler Mimik. „Ach was! Du siehst gut aus!“, kommentierte sie den (nach Möglichkeit) symmetrischen Verband um seinen Kopf, die weinrote, mit rostigen Pailletten verzierte Robe und den Holzstab dessen Spitze in einer eisernen Gabelung mündete. „Ich hab wirklich mein Möglichstes getan!“, versicherte Ylenia, doch das Zucken ihrer Lippen verriet nicht ganz ob es Belustigung oder Scham entsprang. „Aber wozu das Ganze, hm? Ich verstehe es immer noch nicht! Es nutzt niemandem irgendwas! Nicht das Geringste und trotzdem muss sich jedes Jahr einer zum Deppen machen, obwohl es eigentlich sogar ziemlich gefährlich ist!“, rief Zorn mit dem Trotz der Verzweiflung. Ylenia nahm sich die Zeit für einen mühsam beherrschten Atemzug. „Zorn, das ist seit vorgestern das sechsunddreißigste Mal, dass du mir damit in den Ohren liegst! Vielleicht gibt es dabei ja wirklich keinen pragmatischen Nutzen, aber zu sagen, dass es nichts bringt ist ziemlich anmaßend! Du siehst doch selbst, wie glücklich, wie hoffnungsvoll die Leute jedes Jahr sind, wenn das Fest losgeht. Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere hast du auch sehr gerne mitgefeiert, wann immer…“ „Hörst du bitte mal auf, so ziemlich alles mitzuzählen, was ich den ganzen Tag sage oder tue?“, unterbrach Zorn, in der Hoffnung, Ylenias Vortrag auf ein Minimum zu kürzen, doch nach einem beiläufigen „Nein, anders scheinst du es nicht zu lernen!“, kehrte seine große Schwester unbeirrt zu ihrem Thema zurück: „Und ob es gefährlich ist…. Na ja, es ist nie ganz ungefährlich die Oberfläche zu betreten, das gebe ich zu. Aber die anderen Stämme, selbst die Menschenfresser, haben ihre eigenen Feste und bleiben währenddessen in ihren…. Wo auch immer sie hausen. Sieh mal, letztes Jahr war Marx dran, das Jahr davor Natan, das Jahr davor Wille. Und selbst ihr als Mädchen ist nichts passiert.“ Zorn schwieg. Als er die Unterlippe an seinen Zähnen entlang zog, entstand ein Geräusch, dass seine jungen Knochen einzig und alleine für ihn bestimmt hatten. „Jetzt hör mal!“, Ylenia legte sanft die Hand auf seine Rippen, doch noch während ihr halb geöffneter Mund neuen Atem für einen frischen Schwall Worte schöpfen konnte, unterbrach er. „Ja ja, ich weiß! Die Feste der Zivilen sind so gut wie verloren! Deshalb bedeutet es –vor allem den Alten- so viel, wenn wir erhalten, was zu erhalten ist. Und diese bescheuerte Aktion, mit diesem bescheuerten Aufzug ist so ziemlich alles, woran sich die Leuchtenden Worte ''erinnern und deshalb muss jedes Jahr irgendeine arme Seele…“ „Arme Seele? Wo hast du denn das her?“, platze Ylenia heraus. „Von Hoffnung.“, entgegnete Zorn kurz angebunden. Wenn seine Schwester selbst den Gegenstand des Gesprächs wechselte, hatte er die besten Chancen, von ihren nicht enden wollenden Überzeugungsreden verschont zu bleiben. Er durfte ihr die Erleichterung nur nicht allzu deutlich auf die Nase binden. „Also… ähm…!“ Ylenias milde Züge nahmen einen Hauch von Verlegenheit an. „Welcher Hoffnung?“ „Raparr.“, war die allzu knappe Antwort. Dieses Thema war weitestgehend erträglicher als die vorhergehenden Tiraden, aber wenn Zorn schon in einem dämlichen Aufzug eine sinnlose Aufgabe erfüllen musste, hatte er auch keine große Lust, untypische Redensarten zu diskutieren. „Ah, der Junge!“, Ylenia kicherte. Zorn zog eine Augenbraue hoch, worauf seine Schwester allzu schnell mit ihrer ursprünglichen Ansprache fortfuhr: „Jetzt pass mal auf, jeder hier muss…!“ „Ist ja schon gut! Ich mach es doch! Du musst nicht noch weiter argumentieren! Ich mach es!“, spie Zorn mit steigendem Nachdruck aus. Sieh mal-, hör mal-, pass mal auf-. Dass seine Schwester bei völlig identischem Inhalt nie den Wortlaut wiederholte trieb ihn in den Wahnsinn. Und eigentlich hatte er sich doch schon vor Tagen in sein Schicksal gefügt, oder? So war es diesmal Zorn der tief durchatmete und sich um Beherrschung bemühte. „Wir sind definitiv Verwandt!“, Ylenia lächelte. „Wir reagieren ganz ähnlich, wenn wir genervt sind.“, ihr darauffolgendes Lachen klang hell und klar, und besaß doch eine kaum merkliche, bittere Note. „Hör mal Zorn, ich verstehe es ja. Es ist nervig und ja, es kann gefährlich werden. Aber weißt du was? Eine Tradition der Zivilen zu beleben schafft nicht jeder. Und weißt du noch was? Ich bin stolz auf meinen Kleinen, dass er es wirklich tut!“ Und wieder legte sie ihre Hand auf seine Rippen. Über seine Schulter betrachtete sie einen mit Plastik verschmolzenen Metallstuhl, der unter einem hohen, trüben Fenster stand, oder viel eher das Bein des Stuhls. „Und jetzt komm, es wird Zeit! Der Gau wartet!“ „Können wir wenigstens nicht durch den Hauptschacht?“, konnte Zorn sich nicht verkneifen. Wenigstens den Kommentar zu ‚meinem Kleinen‘ schluckte er erfolgreich herunter. „Willst in der Öffentlichkeit nicht gesehen werden, was?“, Ylenia schaffte es nicht ganz, ihr hämisches Grinsen zu verbergen. „Nein musst du nicht, du kannst den Nebenschacht über den Hinterhof nehmen!“ „Wie? Du kommst nicht mit?“, Zorn musste schlucken. „Hey, tut mir leid, aber ich bin nicht von den Lehren freigestellt, weil ich zum Kreiden gehe! Ich muss Roma lernen! Aber du bist ja kein kleines Kind mehr! Ein paar 100 Meter schaffst du auch ohne deine große Schwester! Jetzt auf! Du musst zum Gau!“ Ja. Selbstverständlich. Sicherlich hatte es nichts damit zu tun, dass sie nicht mit ihrem verkleideten Bruder gesehen werden wollte. Zorn biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Wortlos verließ er das granitverkleidete Zimmer seiner Schwester. „Vergiss nicht, dich von Mama zu verabschieden!“, rief Ylenia ihm nach und nach einer kurzen Bekundung seiner Mutter, wie Stolz sie sei, kehrte Zorn der heimischen Höhle den Rücken; eine grob gearbeitete Steinwendeltreppe hinab, die sich weiter und weiter nach unten wandte. Die Gaslaternen, die die weiten Gänge des Schachtes ausleuchteten warfen einen Schatten hinter die hohlen Säulen, die als Wohnraum dienten. Ein Schatten um den Zorn heilfroh war. Gebückt in der Dunkelheit wünschte er sich so ziemlich jeden den er kannte weit von sich weg. Alleine die Verkleidung war unerträglich peinlich. Verstohlen sah er sich um, bevor er sich in einen in Form gehauenen Innenhof flüchtete. Das Salz an den Wänden der Höhle glitzerte und rieselte. Alles wie immer. Kaum Menschen um die Wohnstätten herum. Vorsichtig öffnete Zorn den Riegel einer kniehohen Barrikade, auf der anderen Seite des Hofs und verschaffte sich damit Zugang zum dunklen Seitentunnel, der ihn mit dem aschefarbenden Glanz der reflektierenden Salzkristalle begrüßte. Es dauerte nicht lange bis der schwache Widerschein in undurchdringliches Schwarz hinüberglitt; undurchdringliches Schwarz, das jedoch kaum drei Kurven lang anhielt, bevor die kristallinen Lichtpunkte das Ende des Tunnels aus den unförmigen Granitwänden heraus prophezeiten. Als Zorn in die ausladende, von Neonlicht erhellte Tropfsteinhöhle hinaustrat, wand er seinen Nacken im samtenen Kragen der Robe. Der Zwirn musste mit Salz gefüttert sein. Oder Blei. Oder vielleicht war es beides. Gesammeltes Gewicht einen unangenehmen Druck auf Zorns Schultern hinabsenkte. Reichte es nicht, dass er in dieser würdevollen Gewandung unwahrscheinlich dämlich aussah, musste sie auch noch derart schwer sein? Er widerstand dem Drang, den Stab in seiner Hand zu schultern und reckte den Kopf um die Belastung gering zu halten… und um sich nach potenziellen Augenzeugen umzusehen. Diese Höhle war kein viel begangener Weg, schließlich besaß sie nur zwei für breitere Massen angelegte Durchgangstunnel. Einer davon führte zur Hauptkreuzung, dem zentralen Knotenpunkt dieses Gewebes aus Tunneln, Schächten und Höhlen. Der andere wiederum über einen hastig in Stein gemeißelten Aufgang direkt zum Gau. Größere Sorgen als die künstlichen Tunnel bereiteten Zorn jedoch die acht natürlichen Hohlräume, die sich nur allzu gut als Abkürzung nutzen ließen. Was wenn nun plötzlich einer seiner Freunde aus einer der schwarzen Höhlen im Salzstein platzen würde? Zorn beeilte sich noch ein bisschen mehr. Zu seinem Unglück blieb die schützende Einsamkeit des Tropfsteins nicht unangetastet; zu seinem Glück waren es nur ein schwerfälliger alter Mann und zwei unbeteiligt wirkende Frauen, die einen Fuß unter die Stalaktiten setzten. Um diese Zeit war der Gau nicht allzu gut besucht. Wozu auch? So wie die Schatten standen wäre es ein Zeichen von Faulheit oder Gebrechen, den Gau zu besuchen. Jeder dürfte noch mit seiner Arbeit beschäftigt sein. Wenn er es sich recht überlegte, hätte Zorn die Arbeit vorgezogen. Oder wenigstens die Lehren. In widerwilliger Hast durchmaß er die Tropfsteinhöhle. Vorbei an altem Mann und Frauen, vorbei an Stalagmiten und vorbei an einem aus Bambus und Metall gefertigten Wegweiser. Eine Kombination aus Strichen und Kreisen, die mit etwas Fantasie an Gesichter –lachende, weinende, oder auch ausdruckslose Gesichter- erinnerten waren in den gusseisernen Pfeil gebrannt. ‚Gau‘ entnahm Zorn den Insignien aus den Augenwinkeln. Erst als er die schwere Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte und das zuckende Licht des Gaus von der niedrigen Decke strahlte, fiel jede Eile von Zorn ab. Der Gau war einer der wenigen Orte, die nicht vom beißenden Aroma des Salzes beherrscht wurden. Überhaupt, dies war der am filigransten konstruierte Raum, den Zorns junges Weltbild kannte. Die grauen Böden aus unbekanntem Material, durchzogen von verschiedenfarbigen Linien, die zwar brüchig und bleich waren, aber nichtsdestotrotz jeden Neuankömmling zweckmäßig zum richtigen Ziel leitete. Und so ignorierte Zorn die roten und grünen Linien und folgte der blauen. Es klang dumpf und tonlos, als sein Stab über den Boden schliff. Der Korridor war eng und rechts und links versehen mit drei Abzweigungen (die vierte war verschüttet), Wänden in die weitgehend intaktes Glas eingefasst war und schließlich, am Ende des Ganges, die Tür des Büros. Seines Ziels. Zorn drehte den Nacken. Sei es um seine Schultern vom Gewicht der Robe zu entlasten, sei es um den Eintritt noch etwas hinauszuzögern. Links von ihm, unmittelbar vor der Kante des Korridors hing eine schwer aussehende, stählerne Gittertür. Die Dunkelheit des Raumes ließ die Konturen hinter den Metallstäben verschwimmen und so erkannte Zorn nur, dass die Kammer dahinter mit dickbäuchigen Fässern erfüllt war, aus denen eine Unzahl von Drähten ragte. Wenn er die Augen zusammenkniff konnte er erkennen, dass die Kupferschnüre gebündelt und durch ein Loch an der rechten Wand gezogen worden waren. Zorn wandte sich ab. Wenn er zu lange trödelte, würde Ylenia ihm Monate in den Ohren liegen. Mit zitternden Händen, mit trockenen Muskeln, die sich durch seine Kehle wühlten, klopfte er an die Bürotür. - „Herein!“, Phans Stimme war wie immer. Leicht dröhnender Bass gepaart mit einer seltsam sonorer Einfärbung. Als könne er sich nicht entscheiden ob er fest oder weich klingen wollte. „Ah, Zorn!“, summte er erfreut, als der schlaksige Junge halb elegant durch den Türrahmen stolperte. „Hallo…. Ähm… Phan!“, sagte Zorn in gedämpfter Lautstärke. Der massige Mann hinter dem fleckigen Eisenschreibtisch musterte ihn. Seine (schmalen) Augen wölbten sich hinter die dunkelbronzene Haut als sein Blick vom ausgebleicht violetten Verband auf Zorns Kopf hinunter zur dunkelroten Robe neben dem gegabelten Stab, den der Junge von sich weg hielt. „Die Robe passt dir wirklich am besten!“, bemerkte Phan. Und noch während Zorn zweifelte, ob die Anerkennung darin wirklich ihm galt, stemmte Phan seine fleischige Hand gegen die Tischplatte und hievte sein monumentales Körpergewicht auf die Beine. Fett hätte man ihn nennen können. Zorn hatte nur gerüchteweise von der beispiellosen Kraft dahinter gehört. „Ich nehme mal an du bist hier um deine Genehmigung und die restlichen Sachen abzuholen?“, fragte Phan noch während sein Gegenüber sich fragte, ob dieser mächtig wirkende Mann wohl ohne weitere Anstrengung im Stande wäre, seinen Schreibtisch anzuheben. „Also…“ Zorn ließ seine Pupillen für einen Augenblick sinken, bevor er den Raum nach Hinweisen absuchte. Etwas um seine Widerworte möglichst erfolgversprechend einleiten zu können. Etwas um seine nervöse Verlegenheit aufzulockern. Lichtgläser, die direkt hinter Phans Rücken an der Wand festgeschraubt wurden malten warme Kreuze auf das marode Weiß der Tapeten. Bilder von grünen Flächen, von blauem Wasser. Rechts ein Regal. Eines aus Holz. Vollgestellt mit… Büchern, die übersäht waren mit Symbolen, die Zorn nicht lesen konnte. Und links – Links waren sie, die ''leuchtenden Worte''. Ummantelt von einen Rahmen'' aus verbeultem Plastik, geschützt durch eine eingerissene Glasscheibe brannten sie doch Tag und Nacht als eine Bastion gegen das hereinbrechende Vergessen. Der weiße Hintergrund, den die ungezählten kleinen Punkte bildeten war durchsetzt von unregelmäßigen Zeichen. Einige davon waren Zorn Vage bekannt, auch wenn er sie nicht lesen konnte. Die meisten jedoch ergaben für ihn nicht den geringsten Sinn; mehr noch, sie schienen Schwierigkeiten zu haben, ihre Form zu behalten. Die Zeichen flackerten auf, verschwanden urplötzlich, wurden durch andere Zeichen ersetzt und wiederholten ihre Unregelmäßig in so kurzer Zeitspanne, dass Zorn nicht einmal einen Namen dafür hatte. Ein größerer Teil des Schriftbildes zuckte wie die Beine einer sterbenden Fliege. „Sie sind faszinierend, was?“, fragte Phan. Er drehte ein Plastikrädchen inmitten eines kuriosen Gebildes auf dem Schreibtisch und der Text hinter dem Glas rollte nach oben. Ein Bild kam zum Vorschein. Das Bild eines Mannes mit Verband auf dem Kopf und fließender Robe. „Die Leuchtenden Worte haben so vieles verloren.“, seufzte Phan. Er stolzierte erstaunlich anmutig auf den Rahmen zu und ließ seine wulstigen Finger über die Kabel gleiten, die aus dem Plastik der Leuchtenden Worte heraus und in ein Loch in der Wand verliefen. „Wir haben keine Ahnung, wie komplex- und weit verzweigt sie eigentlich sind. Nur dass sie unser Wissen ums vielfache übersteigen. Und ich rede noch nicht einmal von ihren intakten Zustand.“, er lächelte schwach und neigte sein Haupt zurück in Zorns Richtung. „Also…! Du hast einen Satz angefangen!“ „Genau das!“, rief Zorn so fest er es in Gegenwart dieses gewaltigen Mannes wagte. „Wir haben keine Ahnung, wozu wir die ganzen Traditionen einhalten! Nur dass sie von den Zivilen kommen! Es hat…“, er schluckte. „Es hat doch gar keinen Nutzen! Und alleine rauszugehen, ohne Verteidigung….!“ Phan lächelte mild. Doch seine gehobene Hand alleine ließ Zorns Worte versiegen. „Ich verstehe dich Zorn.“, seine Stimme verlor ein wenig an Bass. „In deinem Alter kamen mir solche Traditionen auch sinnlos und dumm vor.“ Das Verständnis in seiner Stimme beruhigte Zorn jedoch kein Bisschen. „Es ist auch keine Schande Angst zu haben, alleine raus zu müssen….!“ „Angst ist nicht ganz….!“, doch Phan erstickte Zorns Protest bevor er sich entfalten konnte: „Du hast natürlich auch ein Recht, verteidigen musst du dich können!“ Er riss eine widerspenstige Schublade des Schreibtisches auf. Zorn spürte, wie sich die Kontrolle über seinen Kiefer löste. Auf Phans Schreibtisch lag eine doppelläufige Flinte. Ein Feuermaul mit abgesägtem Lauf. „Kannst du damit umgehen?“ Zorn benötigte einige Sekunden der Verarbeitung. „Also… ich wurde schon ein paar Mal mit nach draußen genommen und geübt habe ich auch!“, stotterte er, „Ich weiß wie man sie entsichert und zielt, aber alleine draußen geschossen….“, er versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Die Aufregung wallte durch seinen Brustkorb –und sie war nicht nur unangenehm. „Ich würde dir ja ein Paar Begleiter mit auf den Weg geben.“, seufzte Phan, während die Luft seinen geblähten Nüstern entwich, „Aber wir haben einfach nicht die Ressourcen! Wir können nicht zu viel Stoff, zu viel Kreide und schon gar nicht zu viele Waffen entbehren. Andernfalls könntet ihr auch zu dritt, zu fünft oder zu wievielt auch immer losziehen. Aber es ist wie es eben ist.“ „Warum machen wir es dann überhaupt, das Kreiden?“, es war dämlich, es war sinnlos, es war demütigend. Doch Zorn hielt diese Gedanken im Zaum. Phans schwarzer Schopf war nur eine sprichwörtliche Haaresbreite von der Decke entfernt, als er – nun gänzlich aufrecht stehend - einen Gürtel mit Lederhalfter, ein Stück Kreide, so wie zwei Fetzen Papier in verschiedenen Grautönen auf dem Schreibtisch ausbreitete. „Sieh mal, Zorn.“, sein Lächeln verlor nicht einmal an Sanftheit. „Ich weiß, du kannst jetzt nicht viel damit anfangen. Aber wenn du älter wirst, begreifst auch du, wie wichtig Traditionen sind. Sie mögen uns seltsam vorkommen, aber nur durch sie können wir uns in die Blutlinie der Zivilen stellen und zumindest versuchen, ihre Gedankengänge nachzuvollziehen. Nur durch sie geben wir den Menschen Routine, geben ihnen etwas, worauf sie sich freuen können. Nein, wir wissen nicht, wo die Traditionen herkommen und welchen Zweck sie einst erfüllt haben mögen. Was wir aber definitiv sagen können ist, dass sie die Gesellschaft intakt halten. Und eine Intakte Gesellschaft brauchen wir hier unten genauso wie Wasser und Licht.“ Nach der Hälfte dieser Ansprache, schien Phan in einen Monolog verfallen zu sein. „Es sind doch noch nicht einmal zwei Schatten. Und wenn du zurückkehrst, erwarten wir dich alle mit einem gewaltigen Fest, auch zu deinen Ehren. Frag doch mal Marx vom letzten Jahr. Glaube mir, er hat es nicht bereut.“ Doch Zorn hegte keine Absicht, Marx zu fragen. Noch sonst jemanden, der in den Vergangenen Jahren zum Kreiden bestimmt worden war. Noch hatte er die weitere Geduld, Phans einlullenden Worten zu lauschen. Jede Wette er trug jedem Jugendlichen, jedem halben Kind dasselbe vor – und das jedes Jahr. Zorn knirschte mit den Zähnen. Ylenia konnte durchaus herablassend sein, doch die Art wie dieser bronzene Riese in den eigenen, honigsüßen Worten schwelgte, stieß Zorn noch unangenehmer auf. Warum genau, konnte er nicht völlig fassen. Einzig die Gewissheit, dass er es endlich hinter sich bringen wollte, beherrschte sein Gemüt und so lüftete er seine Robe, schnallte ohne ein weiteres Wort den Gürtel um und ließ die gähnenden Läufe der Waffe ins spröde Leder gleiten. „Na also!“, kommentierte Phan. „Siehst du? War doch jetzt gar nicht so schwer! Du wirst sehen, es ist überhaupt nicht schlimm. Außerdem haben die Flügeljäger und Gutssammler die Umgebung schon vor Tagen für dich gesichert. Und ich habe mein Übriges getan. Auf dem zweiten Zettel findest du Instruk-… Anweisungen, sogar in Mooj geschrieben. Brauchst du noch was?“ Zorn schüttelte den Kopf, steckte die Kreide in die Seitentasche der Robe und ergriff die Papierfetzen. Phan setzte sich wieder an seinen Schreibtisch. Der Rückweg aus dem Gau kam Zorn unverhältnismäßig viel kürzer vor. Und das trotz der Waffe im Halfter, die ihm bei jedem Schritt gegen das Knie schlug, sodass er nicht nur die Schultern, sondern auch die Beine wandte und drehte, im verzweifelten Versuch, der eigenen Anatomie zu entkommen. Seine größte Sorge galt dem Hauptschacht. Er würde ihn durchqueren müssen um die Luke zu erreichen. Humpelnd und in lächerlicher Verkleidung. Diesmal führte ihn kein Schleichweg zum Ziel. Er presste die Lippen zusammen. Der abgewetzte Stumpf des Stabes kratzte über den Boden und beschwor ein hohles Echo in der Tropfsteinhöhle. Ein Echo, dass sogleich im Stimmgewirr der Hauptkreuzung unterging. Zorn verengte die Augen. Spähte verstohlen hinter den Lidern hervor, nach herablassenden oder gar schadenfrohen Blicken heischend. Doch außer dem wissenden Lächeln einiger Erwachsener oder den anhänglichen Pupillen der wenigen alten Männer, drehte sich niemand zweimal nach ihm um. Nicht einmal als er, einem künstlich begradigten Pfad aus Salzstein folgend, den Hauptschacht erreichte. Zwei Anhäufungen an Bauten aus schieferfarbenen Steinsedimenten drängten sich rechts und links entlang der glatt gefliesten Gehsteige. Direkt dazwischen erblickte Zorn den Pfad-nach dem-Menschen; die große, pfeilgerade Straße, wie sie Millionen Jahre alte Wellen aus Granit zerschnitt. Und als er seine Robe zurecht zupfte, spürte Zorn das erste mal seit seiner Kindheit, wie gewaltig der ausgedehnte Hauptschacht eigentlich war. Er hatte das Gefühl, sein hochroter Kopf passte sich der Farbe seiner hochherrschaftlichen Bekleidung an, als er durch die Masse an Händlern, Werkern und Tropfenheilern schritt, die ihr Tagewerk feilboten. Bestimmt würden viele von ihnen an den Aufgangstüren warten. Warten auf ihn. Das Fest würde beginnen, sobald er den letzten Schritt oben getan hätte. Mussten sie ihn jetzt schon anstarren? Als sich dich Möglichkeit ergab, in eine der Seitengassen zu huschen, verschwendete Zorn keinen zweiten Gedanken. Die Straßen jenseits des Pfades-nach-dem-Menschen waren anders geartet. Statt gewaltsam in die Gesteinsschichten zu schürfen, schmiegten sie sich an jede Wölbung, jede Unebenheit des Bodens wie eine Schlange in ihrem Ei. Zorn strich durch die Schatten der Häuserzeilen, vorbei an den unförmigen Torbögen, wie sie in die Wände des Schachtes gemeißelt waren. Sie markierten die Eingänge zu den Farmen, zu den Laboren und zu den Aufbereitungsanlagen. Inmitten der Grotte passierte Zorn den gewaltigen Uhrenturm. Vier Metallstäbe ragten aus dem Ziffernblatt, direkt unterhalb der einzigen Sonnenlichtquelle des gesamten Komplexes. Nun würde er nur noch ein einziges mal den Pfad-nach-dem-Menschen betreten. Nur noch ein Paar Meter zum Aufzug. Und das ohne sich bei seinen Altersgenossen blamiert – „Hallo Zorn!“ höhnte eine Stimme den behauenen Felsen entlang, direkt zu seinen Ohrmuscheln. „Na? Definierst du die Mode neu?“, Zorn zuckte zusammen. In Resignation. Dabei hatte er doch ganz bewusst die andere Seite des Pfades gewählt! „Mut…“, brummte er halb fragend, „ich dachte du hilfst deinem Vater im Laden!“, „Hab gestern vorgearbeitet!“, verkündete Mut mit erhobenem Zeigefinger. Seine dunklen Augen passten so gar nicht zu den strahlend weißen Zähnen, die er zu einem allzu unschuldigen Lächeln formierte. „Außerdem werde ich mir seine Durchlaucht, den Zwiebelkopf in rot-lila doch nicht entgehen lassen!“ Muts Selbstbeherrschung bröckelte mit jedem Wort und bröckelte in einem prustenden Lachanfall. „Leck mich am Arsch, du Bonze!“, knurrte Zorn und versetzte dem Jungen seines Alters einen Klaps gegen den Hinterkopf mittels der Rückseite seines Stabes. „Sieh‘s positiv, wenn ich den Anderen erzähle, dass mir in einer Seitengasse der Hermelin auf Beinen erschienen ist, glauben sie mir sowieso nicht!“, rief Mut, als sein Gelächter verklungen war. „Ja ja!“, Zorn blickte für einen kurzen und doch sichtbaren Moment auf den Boden. „Bist du nur hier, um mich zu verarschen?“, stieß er hervor. Im nächsten Moment fragte er sich, ob es nicht eine Spur zu giftig wirkte. „Eigentlich nicht!“, gestand Mut. „Ich habe dich eher zufällig erwischt. Um ehrlich zu sein…“, Mut blickte sich vielsagend in der verwaisten Häuserschlucht um. „Ich wollte zu Hoffnung!“, entließ er ein zischendes Echo, das nach wenigen Zentimetern verstummte. Zorn schwieg mehrere Augenaufschläge. Mut fügte nichts hinzu. „Also… du wirst schon ein bisschen präziser werden müssen!“, gab Zorn zu bedenken. Während sich sein Tonfall an die hochgezogene Augenbraue anglich. „Du musst es ja wissen!“, war die Antwort, bevor Mut verstohlen über seine Schultern spähte. „Also, Hoffnung Trynn! Ich hab‘ extra darauf geachtet, dass wir beide frei haben! Und wenn ich sie sehe… wer weiß?“, Mut gluckste. „Überstürzt du es nicht ein bisschen?“, Zorns Frage entlockte Mut nur ein müdes Schnauben. „Ich bitte dich! Marten wird bald Vater und der ist nur ein Jahr älter als wir!“ Seine fließenden Worte zogen in eine erheiterte Richtung: „Außerdem muss ich ja die Gelegenheit nutzen, bevor du dich jetzt alleine nach draußen wagst und die Mädchen auf dich fliegen!“, seine Wangen schwollen an zu einem nur schwer kontrollierten Grinsen, „UND dabei womöglich noch eine neue Mode gründest!“ „Ja ja! Du mich auch!“, knirschte Zorn. Und nachdem sie einige Worte gewechselt hatten, begriff er allmählich, dass es Zeit wurde. „Ich muss.“, flüsterte er tonlos. „Grüß Hoffnung schön!“ „Alles klar! Aber wenn du draußen jemanden triffst, sag ihm, dass wir uns nicht alle so kleiden!“, Zorn äußerte eine hygienisch äußerst zweifelhafte Aufforderung. „Wir sehen uns dann später, hoffentlich in Begleitung!“, Mut winkte ihm zum Abschied, als Zorn bereits im Begriff war zu gehen. „Ach, und Zorn!“, setzte er hinzu. Zorn drehte den Nacken so weit, wie es sich die Robe gefallen ließ. „Pass auf dich auf, ja?“ Er nickte. Ein sanftes Lächeln huschte über seine Mundwinkel. Nun winkte er zurück. Es fühlte sich gut an. Selbst als er zur Hauptstraße zurückkehrte, als er dem schwerbewaffneten Aufzugswächter den Passierschein überreichte und sich die von Schweißfäden übersäte Plattform aufwärts hob. Hinauf in die Reiche jenseits von Salz und Stein. Mit Zorn als einzigem Fahrgast. Sein Lächeln war längst verebbt, als die von Rost und Alter knarzenden Legierungen der Hebelmechanik zum Stillstand kamen. Zorns Füße folgten langsam und unmerklich, fast wie von selbst dem Ruf der Lichten Welt. Und mit einem Mal vergaß er die angebliche Größe des Hauptschachtes. Kapitel 2 (Türchen 14) Glanz wie Feuer stach ihm in die Augen. Das ausgebrannte Blau des Himmels senkte sich über die Einöde. Scharfe Windböen rollten über den Staub, trugen die einsame Stille der Erde durch all ihre Winkel. Scherben. Überall. Glas. Plastik. Kleine Kästen, fast wie die Leuchtenden Worte. Zerfetzt, zersprungen. Verstreut zwischen Knochen und Händen und Schädeln. Zusammengepresster Sand barg die glattgeschliffenen Umrisse menschlicher Skelette. Zorn stierte über die Knochen hinweg direkt in den weiten Himmel. Ein Horizont. Ein Horizont! Eine Grenze aus reinem Licht! Tausende Eindrücke erstürmten die Sinne eines zitternden Jungen. Die Luft schnürte sich durch seine Atemwege und ein stechender Schmerz, genau wo das Nasenbein auf die Stirn trifft, durchbohrte seine Gedanken. Zorn schloss die Augen. Beruhigen! Er musste sich beruhigen. Es war ganz normal. Ganz normal. Für jeden, der die Oberfläche betrat. Er hatte es schon einmal durchgemacht. Und davor. Und… Niemals allein. Für einige Minuten ergriff ihn tiefe Verzweiflung. Er musste zurück! Zurück in den Aufzug, um… Zorn griff sich an die Stirn, wobei die Bandagen verrutschten und einzelne Haarbüschel ans Sonnenlicht hoben. Nein! Es gab jetzt kein Zurück mehr! Jetzt musste er zwei Schatten durchhalten. Was würde Ylenia ihm an den Kopf werfen, wenn er jetzt aufgab? Was seine Mutter…? Zorn schritt vorsichtig über die knirschenden Scherben. Nun war er dankbar für den Stab, der seinen schwächelnden Beinen ein wenig ihrer Last abnahm. Schaben und Schrecken huschten durch den vergessenen Schutt. Und aufgepeitschte Fliegenschwärme hoben sich wie ein ruheloser Schleier von der Erde, als Zorn sie durch seine bloße Anwesenheit vertrieb. Das Sonnenlicht brannte in seinem Gesicht, während der Wind seinen kalten Biss in seine aufgeheizte Haut trieb. Zwei Schatten. Noch so lange musste er durchhalten. Trotz der Wärme durfte er die Robe zu keiner Zeit ablegen. Das wusste Zorn. Nur seitlich, auf Hüfthöhe zog sich ein Reißverschluss in den Samt. Wenn er ihn öffnete, könnte er das Feuermaul aus dem Halfter ziehen. Die Waffe strahlte eine eigentümliche Ruhe aus. Sie linderte das Zittern seiner Hände, als er Phans Anweisungen aus der Tasche zog und seine Schritte vorantrieb; weg von diesem in Mitleidenschaft gezogenen Betonklotz mit zersplitterten Fensterscheiben, der als unscheinbarer Aufzugsraum für jenes gewaltige unterirdische Labyrinth diente. Durch einen rotleuchtenden Knopf an der Steuerkonsole der Plattform würde Zorn dem Wächter seine Rückkehr signalisieren. Zorn blickte ihm sehnsüchtig nach, bevor er es wagte, sich dem Tageslicht entgegenzustellen. Vor ihm erstreckten sie sich, die Baracken. Zumindest nannten die Erwachsenen sie so. Langgezogene, graubraune Bauten mit herausgebrochenen Toren. Immer vierundzwanzig in einem Block. Eingepfercht von rostigen, verbogenen Stahlzäunen, standen sie sie auf der verkohlten Ebene, von bröckelndem Zement zusammengehalten.. Zwischen den Zäunen, wo immer sich vier ihrer Eckpfeiler trafen, erhoben sich tiefschwarze Metalltürme und warfen ihre langen Schatten in den vom Wind glattgefegten Ruß. Sicherlich waren sie einst ehrfurchtgebietend gewesen. Nun jedoch standen sie völlig verbeult vor den schlichten Steinhütten oder sie lagen in sich zusammengestürzt und unförmig da wie ein ausgehöhlter Stalaktit. Solche Komplexe aus Zäunen, Baracken und Türmen bedeckten die Ödnis bis an den Horizont und darüber hinaus. Ihre tadellose Symmetrie musste schon seit ungezählten Jahren dem Rost und den Witterungen verfallen sein, doch für ungeschulte Augen waren sie immer noch schwer genug zu unterscheiden. Wenn Zorn sich nicht hoffnungslos verlaufen wollte, brauchte er einen verlässlichen Anhaltspunkt. Er spähte die Baracken entlang, die den Zugang zum Aufzug umgaben. Weit in der Ferne schimmerten die unscharfen, gläsernen Fassaden, von denen die Alten so oft erzählten. ‚Das Paradies‘ nannten sie es. Unvorstellbar hohe Türme aus Stahl; Millionen Fenster, die den Himmel in all seine Richtungen reflektierten. Manche hoben sich makellos ins Firmament, andere wirkten, als wären sie in der Mitte abgebrochen und standen wie Risse im Horizont. Das half nicht wirklich. Zorn würde nichts anderes übrigbleiben, als sich die Form des Metallturms, der dem Aufzugsgebäude am nächsten stand, genau einzuprägen. Er hatte kein Dach und die tiefen Dellen auf der Oberfläche bildeten ein bestimmtes Muster. Das musste wohl genügen. Zorn grunzte ungehalten und stelzte über Knochen und Scherben, bevor er schließlich eine der Baracken betrat. Außer rostigen Metallrahmen, die wie Stockbetten aufeinander montiert waren, gab es hier nicht viel. Nur am Boden lagen noch mehr dieser seltsamen Plastik-Kästen, in denen eine Glasscheibe versiegelt war. Zorn bewegte sich auf eine der Türen zu, die in einen kargen Nebenraum mit winzigem Fester führte. Das fahle Licht, das aus dem schmutzigen Glas heraus brannte, verschmolz mit den Rissen in der Wand und bildete groteske Fratzen. Zorn schluckte. Zweimal. Dreimal. „Ruhig!“, befahl er sich selbst unter schwerem Atmen. Hier draußen gab es nichts. Nichts und niemanden. Die anderen Stämme hatten ihre eigenen Feste. Selbst die Menschenfresser. Er presste die zitternden Lippen aufeinander. Hier draußen gab es nichts. Nur Sand. Und Insekten. Und ganz, ganz viel Tod. Zorns Rücken verkrampfte sich unter der schweren Robe, als ein kalter Schweißtropfen an ihm hinablief. Der nervöse Druck färbte seine Fingerspitzen weiß, als er das Kreidestück ergriff, und mit einem letzten Blick auf Phans Notiz setzte er es an den Türrahmen und schrieb. 26*C+M+B*51 Das war es also. Der Beweis an die Welt, dass es die Menschheit noch immer gab. Eine uralte Tradition, deren Bedeutung verloren war und die den verstreuten Völkern dennoch Halt gab. Träume in ihnen weckte. Von einer im Strom der Zeit verflossenen Gesellschaft. Von längst vergangenen Tagen voll unvorstellbarer Wunder. Von Sicherheit. Von Zivilisation. Und das alles sollte durch eine krakelige Kreidemarkierung an einem zufällig ausgewählten Türrahmen erreicht werden. Zorns Enttäuschung wurde geradezu bohrend. Enttäuschung, die sich bald in Gleichgültigkeit verwandelte, als er den Schriftzug über weitere Türen kritzelte. Was diese Zeichen wohl bedeuteten? Er würde Ylenia fragen, sobald er zurück war. Das hatte er schon machen wollen, seit er für das Kreiden ausgewählt worden war. Aber er hatte die Frage genauso verdrängt wie die nahende Aufgabe. An einigen Stellen standen bereits die Kreidemarkierungen vergangener Jahre. Zorn fragte sich, ob Wille und Nathan und Marx über die letzten Jahre von denselben Gedanken verfolgt worden waren. Als er in seiner Baracke keinen geeigneten Platz mehr für den Schriftzug fand, zog er weiter. Nicht selten geriet er in die Versuchung, einfach kehrtzumachen und neben dem Aufzug zu warten, bis die zwei Schatten abgelaufen waren. Andererseits wäre die Langeweile und die lauernde Furcht sicher noch schlimmer, wenn er keine Aufgabe zu erfüllen hätte. So passierte er Baracke um Baracke, Zaun um Zaun, schrieb die Kreidemarkierung über jede Tür, die er finden konnte, erreichte bald einen dünnen, aber stetig fließenden Bach unweit des Aufzugs und beschloss ihm zu folgen. Auch wenn Zorn darauf bedacht war, immer genügend Abstand zum fließenden Wasser zu halten, diente es doch als perfekte Orientierung. Stromaufwärts huschte er durch die Baracken. Sein Stab kratzte über den Sand und den Beton, als er ihn hinter sich her schleifte. 26*C+M+B*51 schrieb er auf den porösen Kalkstein über den Türen. 26*C+M+B*51. Immer und immer wieder. Zorn blickte misstrauisch über die regelmäßig aufgestellten Türme, die wie tausend schwarze Nadeln ins nackte Himmelblau stachen. Sie waren genauso still und leer wie die restliche Wüste und dennoch gaben sie ihm das Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden. Als würden unsichtbare Blicke aus den Ruinen aus Stahl tropfen, Blicke der Toten, der Ermordeten, der Mörder…. Zorn fröstelte, als wäre ein Windhauch durch die Robe gezogen. Die Schatten der Gebäude wanderten unablässig, doch er musste enttäuscht feststellen, dass die Frist noch lange nicht abgelaufen war, wann immer er den Winkel der Schatten beobachtete. Er stand gerade vor einem umgestürzten Zaun, als er das Haus zum ersten Mal sah. Es war keine Baracke, bestimmt nicht, aber es war trotzdem gleich vierfach umzäunt und stand im Schutz von mindestens sechs schwarzen Türmen. Zorn näherte sich den zerschnittenen Drahtmaschen, die das Haus umgarnten, um eine bessere Sicht zu haben. Es war definitiv keine Baracke. Drei Stockwerke waren zu hoch dafür und außerdem war es von schwarzer Erde statt von Sand umgeben. Die Fassade war verkleidet mit… war das Holz? So viel davon hatte Zorn sein Leben lang noch nie gesehen! Dieses Haus musste unsagbar wertvoll sein. Ergriffen von Neugierde schlüpfte er durch ein mannshohes Loch im Draht. Die massive Eingangstür des Gebäudes hing in den rostigen Angeln, und als Zorn versuchte, die Pforte aufzuziehen, schreckte ein fahles Kreischen die Ödnis auf. Erschrocken ließ er seine Hand zurückschnellen. Durch den Spalt, den er aufgezogen hatte, würde er sich zumindest hindurchzwängen können. Seinen Stab voraus, um nicht im Rahmen hängenzubleiben, schob er sich durch die Tür, wobei sich der Gedanke fasste, dass er hier unbedingt eine Kreidemarkierung hinterlassen wollte. Das Innere des Gebäudes war verfallen. Tische und Stühle, alles aus den kümmerlichen Resten von Holz, lagen zersplittert und wild verstreut auf den geschwärzten Fließen. Brandlöcher säumten sämtliche Dimensionen dieses Zimmers. Die fremdartigen Gerätschaften, wie etwa eine seltsam verbogene Metallstange über einem Plastikbecken, konnte Zorn nicht einordnen. Das meiste war ohnehin völlig zerstört. Als Zorn seine faszinierten Augen von Wand zu Wand schweifen ließ, entdeckte er einen mächtig wirkenden Querbalken, der die rissige Decke in zwei Hälften trennte. In abgeblättertem Gold waren noch immer deutlich zu erkennende Schriftzeichen ins Holz gepresst worden: ‚ES GIBT EINFACH ZU VIELE!‘, prangte mahnend in den schwarzen Holzfasern. Zorn starrte die Buchstaben an. Glich einer davon jenen, die er schon seit dem Morgen über verwitterte Türrahmen kritzelte? Tatsächlich, nach einigen Sekunden fing das befremdliche B''-Zeichen seinen Blick. C+M+'B'! Ob die Bedeutung der beiden Schriftzüge irgendwie zusammenhing? Er wüsste zu gerne, wie alles zusammenhing. Hoffentlich würde er sich die Form dieser Buchstaben merken können, bis er seine Schwester wiedersah. Dieses Haus war unheimlich und doch so faszinierend. Zorn öffnete den Reißverschluss zu seiner Waffe. Ein Gefühl von Sicherheit rauschte durch seine Venen. Schleichend verließ er den Eingangsraum der Ruine und betrat einen verfallenen Flur. Die Treppen in die Obergeschosse waren aus einer seltsam geäderten Form von Stein, die Zorn nicht kannte. Leider lagen sämtliche Stufen in Scherben. Bestimmt würde er später einen Weg nach oben finden. Fürs Erste durchquerte er den Flur in die hinteren Räume. Das Licht der Sonne blitzte in seinen Pupillen, als er um die Ecke des Korridors bog. An der Decke dieses Raumes klaffte ein gewaltiges Loch, das die stehende Luft der Ruine befreite. Es dauerte nur einen raschen Herzschlag, bis sich seine Augen an das Licht gewöhnt hatten. Und als die Anspannung von seinen Augenlidern abfiel, weiteten sie sich. Weiter und weiter. Sein Kiefermuskeln versagten. Seine Lippen verzerrten sich zu einem Abbild nackten Entsetzens und seine Waden wären eingeknickt, hätte er sein Gewicht nicht instinktiv auf den Stab verlagert. Vor ihm quoll geschmolzenes und wieder erstarrtes Plastik aus den Wänden. Plastik, das sich in einer festen Lache quer durch den Raum zog und sich bis in die vertäfelten Dielen ätzte. Und inmitten dieser ausgehärteten Schicht war etwas in gekrümmter Form gehalten, das vielleicht, vor ungezählten Jahren ein Mensch gewesen sein könnte. Reglos in Kunststoff geschweißt, die Haut verbrannt und mit dem Überzug verschweißt, die Arme von sich gestreckt, stand eine Leiche inmitten des Raumes. Ihre Augen waren nicht mehr zu erkennen, doch durch das Plastik war ein Gesichtsausdruck von unvorstellbaren Schmerzen konserviert. Erst auf den zweiten Blick erkannte Zorn die zierliche Statur und die langen Haare, die dank des Plastiks von Zeit und Luft unangetastet waren. Es musste eine Frau gewesen sein. Der Junge versuchte vergebens, den blanken Schrecken herunterzuschlucken. Kalter Schweiß dünstete aus seinen Handflächen und ließ ihm beinahe den Stab aus der Hand gleiten, als er erkannte, wonach die Mumie ihre Hände ausstreckte. Keine zwei Meter von ihr entfernt lag ein kleinerer Körper in der Plastikschicht. Seine Gliedmaßen waren verrenkt und seine Haut ebenso geschwärzt, doch der aufgerissene Kiefer war unverkennbar. Eine Mutter mit ihrem Kind. In ihren letzten Augenblicken getrennt und doch waren ihre Todesqualen in erstarrtem Polymer verewigt. Zorn versuchte sich abzuwenden… wegzulaufen… doch die grausige Faszination nagelte seine Beine an Ort und Stelle fest. Er sah sich selbst zu, wie er in Richtung der Mumien schritt. Kapitel 3 (Türchen 15) „HALT! BLEIB STEHEN!“, ertönte ein panischer Ruf hinter seinem Rücken. Zorn stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus und wirbelte um die eigene Achse. An der Ecke des Korridors stand jemand, wie Zorn in heller Panik feststellte. Zorn versuchte in den Reißverschluss zu greifen um das Feuermaul zu ziehen, doch seine bebenden Handflächen, waren zu ungelenk um den Griff der Waffe zu ertasten. „Hey! Hey, ganz ruhig!“, der junge Mann, Besitzer der Stimme, hob die Hände. Er war einige Jahre älter als Zorn und sein glattgeschorener Schädel war mit verschlungenen, schwarzen Abbildungen bemalt. „Ich will dir nichts Böses, im Gegenteil!“, bekräftigte er. Zorn hatte es endlich geschafft den Halfter zu ertasten. „Der Boden unter der Plastikschicht ist extrem marode! Wärst du weitergegangen, wärst du eingebrochen und vermutlich ziemlich ruhmlos verendet!“, stieß der Junge hastig hervor. „Ich weiß, es ist ein fürchterlicher Anblick, aber bitte, beruhige dich!“ „Wer bist du? Was willst du hier?“ Zorns Stimme überschlug sich fast. „Ich will hier dasselbe wie du, schätze ich!“, antwortete der Junge sachlich. „Ich muss auch Kreiden. Du kommst doch aus den Salzminen, oder?“ Zorn nickte schwach. Für einen kurzen Moment entspannten sich seine Muskeln und der schmerzhafte Griff um die Waffe löste sich. „Die Leute von meinem Stamm treffen die von deinem regelmäßig hier draußen. Wir zeichnen mit Kreide die Schrift an die Wand und lassen damit eine Tradition der Verlorenen Welt wieder aufleben. Gleichzeitig feiern wir das Jubiläum unserer Befreiung! So ist es doch, oder?“ Zorn nickte schwach. Zum zweiten mal. Das war die Tradition. Seine angespannten Schultern lockerten sich, wobei das Gewicht der schweren Robe einen Augenblick noch intensiver wirkte. „Was meinst du mit ‚regelmäßig treffen‘?“, fragte Zorn, ohne die Hand von der Waffe zu nehmen. „Ich hab noch nie davon gehört, dass wir beim Kreiden andere Leute treffen.“ „Na ja!“, begann der sachlich. „Ich schätze deine Leute werden es nicht unbedingt groß ankündigen, einen Selvoren getroffen zu haben.“ Ein undefinierbares Zucken huschte über sein Gesicht. Wie eine Mischung aus Reue und Erwartung. „Sel- Selvore?“, keuchte Zorn. Sein Stab fiel der Länge nach auf den Boden. Sein Reißverschluss kratzte über Metal als er das Feuermaul zog und es auf den Jungen richtete. Dieser hob die Hände noch höher. „Ich bitte dich! Vergieße kein Blut heute!“ „Bleib weg von mir!“, kommandierte Zorn. Eine winzige Falte seines Verstandes ärgerte sich darüber, dass er in diesem Augenblick wie Ylenia klang. „Bist du… bist du hier um….?“, Zorn neigte den Kopf fragend in Richtung der Mumie hinter ihm. Der Junge schien zunächst nicht zu verstehen. Dann jedoch raste eine ungläubige Empörung über seine Gesichtszüge. „Was? NEIN!“, spie er angewidert. „Habt ihr dieses Bild von uns! Ich glaub’s nicht!“ Er fletschte die Zähne und atmete tief durch. „Hör mal! Ich habe dir gerade das Leben gerettet! Zwei Schritte weiter und du hättest in einem dunklen Loch auf den Hungertod warten können! In freundlicher Gesellschaft der Mumien! Wenn du mir nicht glaubst, geh noch ein paar Schritte zurück und versuch es selbst! Ist das nicht Beweis genug, dass ich dir nichts Böses will? Selbst wenn ich dir etwas tun ''wollte, könnte ich nicht! Nicht heute! Klotho verbietet es! Außerdem hat meinen Vorgängern nie etwas angetan!“ „Du kannst mir viel erzählen von wegen ‚dein Stamm trifft meine Leute regelmäßig!‘ Wieso sollte ich irgendetwas davon glauben? ich habe noch nie davon gehört, dass ihr auch kreidet!“, rief Zorn aufgebracht und wenig überzeugt. Er atmete durch und ließ einige stille Sekunden verstreichen. Noch immer hielt er seinen durch den Stahl der Waffe verlängerten Arm in Richtung des Selvoren. „Das Ding sieht ziemlich schwer aus!“, bemerkte dieser mit einem fast unmerklich spöttischen Unterton. Zorn knirschte mit den ausgetrockneten Zähnen. Es stimmte. Er spürte durchaus, wie sein Oberarm unter dem Gewicht des Feuermauls einzuknicken drohte. „Pass auf, ich mache dir ein Angebot!“, der junge Mann studierte eindringlich Zorns Gesicht. „Du steckst die Waffe zurück in den Halfter, lässt die Hand aber am Griff. Dann nimmst du mit der anderen Hand die Kreide und kommst mit mir. Und wir schreiben friedlich und diplomatisch ‚C+M+B‘ auf jede Tür, die wir finden bis die Sonne untergeht. Deinen Stab“, er nickte in Richtung des Gegabelten Stecken auf der Erde, „nehme ich dir gerne ab, aber ich bleibe weit genug weg, um ihn dir nicht über den Schädel ziehen zu können! An sich werde ich nicht von deiner Seite weichen, du wirst immer sehen, was ich gerade mache und wenn wir fertig sind, kehrt jeder schön nach Hause zurück und die menschliche Bevölkerung ist um niemanden ärmer. Ist das was?“ Zorn blieb nicht viel Zeit, um über dieses Angebot nachzudenken. Seine Armmuskulatur würde jeden Moment an ihre Grenzen stoßen. „Na gut!“, knirschte er notgedrungen. Es war eine Wohltat, die Waffe zurück in das Holster zu senken. Zorn hoffte, dass ihm die Erleichterung nicht allzu sehr ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. Langsam ging er auf Abstand, als der Selvore den Stab aufhob. So traten sie den Rückweg durch den Korridor an. So lange er das Feuermaul im Holster festhielt, schlug es ihm wenigstens nicht mehr bei jedem Schritt gegen das Knie. Außerdem tat es gut, nicht mehr unter den schwarzgebrannten Augen der Mumie zu weilen. Als würde die Last des Todes von seiner jungen Seele gehoben werden. „Sag mal!“, fragte der Junge, als sie die Eingangshalle erreichten. „Kannst du das lesen?“, er deutete auf den goldgeblätterten Schriftzug, auf dem schwarzen Balken. „Nein“, antwortete Zorn kurz angebunden. „Ich kann kein Roma. Ich kann nur Mooj.“ „Ah, die Geheimschrift!“, kommentierte der Selvore, als sie den Ausgang des Hauses passierten. „So geheim ist sie jetzt auch nicht mehr“, verbesserte Zorn trocken. „Klar! Natürlich ist sie nicht mehr geheim! Aber wenn man bedenkt, wo sie herkommt, bleibt ihr doch so ein bisschen was Geheimnisvolles, findest du nicht? Ich meine, ein Haufen seltsam gefärbter Gesichter und wir ziehen Bedeutung draus.“ Zorn zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Ich nehme mir jeden Tag vor, Roma zu lernen und bereue jeden Tag, an dem ich es nicht durchziehe!“, fuhr er fort (insgeheim gab Zorn ihm Recht), „ich meine, es ist schon ironisch, oder? Unseren Ahnen wurde verboten, es zu lernen, und jetzt verbieten unsere Ahnen es uns!“ „Eure Ahnen verbieten euch, Roma zu lernen?“, fragte Zorn. Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich eine Spur Neugierde in die zweifelnde Stimme legte. „Na ja, verbieten…“, lenkte der junge Mann ein. „Die Alten sehen es einfach nicht gerne. Sie sagen, es wäre die Schrift der Parsets. Aber selbst der Engstirnigste von uns sieht ein, dass es notwendig ist, die Geheimnisse der Ahnen zu bewahren. Und dazu muss man diese Schrift eben entziffern können.“ „Hey, Elo!“, rief der Selvore, als er und Zorn das unsägliche Grundstück der Mumie der Einsamkeit überließen. Wie auf Kommando kroch eine gekrümmte, in schwarz gewandete Gestalt aus einem Schuttberg hervor. Sie hinkte auf die beiden Jungen hinzu, wobei ihr dunkler, tief ins Gesicht gezogener Hut sanft hin und her wogte. Zorns Griff um die Waffe im Holster wurde fester. „Einer von euch?“, fragte er. „Nein, nein!“, war die gelassene Antwort. „Er stand eine Weile vor unseren Stadttoren, da dachte ich, ich nehme ihn mit.“ Noch bevor Zorn über dieses seltsame Szenario nachdenken konnte, blieb die Gestalt stehen. Das war definitiv kein erwachsener Mann. „Das ist Elo!“, stellte der Selvore vor, worauf Elo eine genuschelte Grußformel von sich gab. „Ich bin übrigens Barren. Und wie heißt du?“ „Mein Name ist Zorn“, gab dieser zurück. Halb höflich, halb abweisend. „Zorn?!“, fragte Barren, mit kaum verborgener Belustigung. Eine Augenbraue hob sich in Richtung seines kahlen Schädels und hinterließ eine Falte in seiner Stirn. „Jaaa, ich weiß, es ist ein fürchterlich alter Name!“, reagierte Zorn ungehalten. „Ich wurde nach meinem Urgroßvater benannt.“ Mit einem Mal wich die höhnische Zuckung in Barrens Gesicht und wurde zu ernsthaftem Interesse. Auch Elo drehte schwerfällig den Kopf in Zorns Richtung. „Heißt das, dein Urgroßvater war damals dabei?“, fragte der Selvore. Zorn blickte leicht verschämt zu Boden, doch sein Nicken war nicht zu übersehen. „Also bist du ein direkter Nachfahre der Freiheitskämpfer? Die gegen die Parsets rebellierten?“, Zorn glaubte fast einen Anflug von Bewunderung herauszuhören. Während Barren sprach, begann er damit, sich in Richtung des Flusses zu begeben, während Zorn, eine Hand an der Waffe, neben ihm herlief. Aus seinen Augenwinkeln sah er Elos schwerfälliges Stolpern. Ob seine Kleidung ebenfalls mit Blei oder Salz gefüllt war? „Meine Mutter spricht selten mit mir“, flüsterte Zorn und setzte ein hastiges „darüber!“ hinzu. „Außerdem heißen sie bei uns nicht, äh, Parsets, sondern die Kontinentalen“, er beeilte sich, das Thema zu wechseln. „Ah, das passt auch. Die Kontinentalen, die unsere Ahnen versklavten!“ Barren gestikulierte aufwändig, während er ging. „Wahrscheinlich sind ziemlich viele Namen für sie überliefert.“ Elo nuschelte etwas von der Seite. Zorn verstand kein Wort. „Bitte?“, hakte Barren nach, als hätte er Zorns Gedanken gelesen, worauf der Junge im schwarzem Gewand gerade deutlich genug sprach, um verständlich zu sein: „Und sämtliche Beleidigungen für sie!“ Flussaufwärts nahmen die Baracken ab und wichen einem eingezäunten Gebiet unterschiedlichster Gebäude. Ein Staunen, das keiner Worte bedurfte, erfasste Zorn, Barren und Elo, als sie durch die Wüste schritten. „So viel Zerstörung…“, keuchte der junge Selvore. Elo nickte und auch Zorn vergaß beinahe das aufgewärmte Eisen seiner Hand, als sein Blick den brüchigen Straßen und niedergeschmetterten Ruinen folgte. „Manchmal wünsche ich mir fast, dabei gewesen zu sein. Aber dann bin ich wieder froh, ein sicheres Zuhause zu haben.“ „Also ich hätte eigentlich überhaupt keine Lust, sowas zu erleben“, widersprach Zorn in beklemmendem Tonfall. Elo nuschelte etwas vor sich hin, und auf die Nachfrage, was es denn bedeute, wiederholte er: „Es ist schlimm genug, das verbrannte Land anstarren zu müssen.“ Die anderen beiden nickten. „Stimmt schon. Aber wir sollten die Aufgabe nicht vergessen. Wenn wir den Festen der Ahnen gedenken, respektieren wir auch irgendwie den Tod, den sie gestorben sind“, ließ Barren verlautbaren. Zorn nickte schwach. 26*C+M+B*51 zierte bald jeden noch halbwegs intakten Türrahmen auf ihrem Weg durch das Brachland. „Sag mal…“, begann Barren unvermittelt nach der zweiten Tür. „Hat dein Urgroßvater sie gesehen, Zorn? Die brennenden Himmel, meine ich!“ Der fragende Gesichtsausdruck blitzte nur sehr kurz über das Antlitz des Jungen in Robe. „Du meinst die Leuchtenden Schweife, oder? Die riesigen Lichtbahnen, die über den Himmel zogen und unsere Vorfahren befreiten?“ „Ja!“, rief Barren freudig. „Genau die! Hat er sie gesehen?“ Zorn schüttelte den Kopf. „Keine Ahnung, ich glaube, er war noch ein Säugling. Mir wurde nicht mal gesagt, wie das Leuchten unsere Ahnen befreite.“ „Genau weiß man das auch nicht, schätze ich“, Barren blickte verträumt über die brandfleckige Welt, als würde er ihrer Geschichte lauschen, wie sie aus dem Reich des Todes summte. „Es steht nur fest, dass es in der längsten Nacht des Jahres geschah und dass die Höllenmaschinen, mit denen die Parsets über unsere Ahnen herrschten, vom Licht des Himmels nutzlos wurden. Und unsere Ahnen lehnten sich auf! Steckten einander an mit blankem Hass auf ihre Herren! Jagten sie auf der ganzen Welt, bis sie frei waren. Ich wette, damals hat es jede Menge Zorns unter den Neugeborenen gegeben!“, während Barren sprach wirbelte er den Stab hin und her. Zorn musste sich beinahe ducken. Elo nuschelte etwas Unverständliches. Allmählich spürte Zorn eine wachsende Ungeduld mit diesem seltsamen Jungen. Konnte er keinen vernünftigen Satz aus sich herauspressen? „Du erzählst das ja richtig leidenschaftlich!“, näselte Elo nach einer zweiten Aufforderung. „Na ja, also, ich würde gerne der Geschichtenerzähler des Stammes werden!“, und auf einmal schlich sich eine Bescheidenheit in Barrens Stimme, die genauso gut falsch sein konnte. „Weißt du auch, was dann geschah?“, hakte Zorn nach. Vielleicht hätte sich in seiner sinnlosen Aufgabe doch eine Möglichkeit ergeben. „Na ja… Nein!“, gestand der Selvore. „Was danach geschah, ist verbotenes Wissen. Unsere Ahnen befreiten sich, versuchten ihren eigenen, zivilisierteren Ahnen nachzueifern, und dann…. Es muss damit zu tun haben, dass die Parsets Angst bekamen, aber sonst…“, Barren ließ seine Augen auf der endlosen Zerstörung ruhen. Für einen Augenblick ertappte sich Zorn dabei, wie er dem melancholischen Blick mit einer seltsam menschlichen Wärme folgte. „Was ich aber weiß, ist, dass du stolz auf deinen Namen sein kannst, Zorn! Und mal im Ernst, es ist doch immer noch besser als so ein himmelschreiend gewöhnlicher Name, oder?“, seine Ansprache ging ins Schmunzeln über. „Ja!“, Zorn konnte nicht verhindern, was da aus ihm herausplatzte. „Meine Schwester heißt zum Beispiel mit Zweitnamen Hoffnung und schämt sich richtig dafür!“ Barren kicherte und Zorn war überzeugt, sogar Elos Mundwinkel zucken zu sehen. „Weißt du auch etwas darüber, warum wir kreiden?“, wechselte Zorn verlegen das Thema. Der Witz über seine Schwester hatte sich ein wenig zu gut angefühlt. „Ich weiß nur, dass das Fest uralt ist und schon unsere Ahnen es nicht mehr feiern durften. Sie haben nur das Wissen, dass am Ende aller Dinge übrig blieb, der Rest ist Spekulation und… na ja, ein bisschen Dummheit“, diesmal war es an Barren, mit den Schultern zu zucken. „Bei uns erzählt man von Bäumen“, Zorn und Barren drehten verwundert die Köpfe, als Elo völlig klare und deutliche Worte formte. „Bäume, die niemals ihr Grün verlieren, egal was passiert, und die zu diesem Fest aufgestellt wurden.“ „Aufgestellt oder gepflanzt?“, war Barrens erste Frage, während Zorn ihn einfach nur anstarrte. Die Antwort bestand jedoch aus einem unverständlichen Nuscheln, für das Barren offensichtlich keine Geduld hatte. „Bäume... Solche Geschichten über Bäume hab ich noch nie gehört. Hab ich dich eigentlich schon gefragt, wo du herkommst?“ Zorn spürte massives Misstrauen gegenüber diesem humpelnden Jungen. Nicht zuletzt deshalb, weil in Barrens Stimme dasselbe Interesse wie für Zorns Namen lag. „Rinverd“, bellte Elo. Die beiden anderen Jungen stießen augenblicklich die Füße in den Sand. „Rinverd?“, keuchte Barren. „Der Garten im Schatten der Glaskolosse?“ „Was tust du hier?“, fuhr Zorns Stimme in seltene Lautstärke. Elos Nuscheln verlor sich im Wind. Er hielt seinen Hut fest, um ihn am Herunterrutschen zu hindern. „Erzähl uns etwas davon! Bitte!“, Barrens Stimme bebte vor Aufregung. „Ja, ich möchte auch wissen, was du ausgerechnet hier machst!“, Zorns Misstrauen wurde deutlich hörbar. „Zorn, bitte!“, beschwichtigte der Selvore. „So wie ich das sehe, sind seine Gründe, hier zu sein, seine Sache! Möchtest du uns nicht lieber von deiner Heimat erzählen, Elo?“, doch Elo schüttelte den Kopf, oder viel eher seinen Hut. Für eine Weile herrschte enttäuschtes Schweigen. Zorns ungutes Gefühl schwand in keiner Weise, doch er wollte sich vor Barren nicht die Blöße geben, die Beherrschung zu verlieren. Und während sie den Splitter einer Fassade mit ihrem Schriftzug verzierten, brach ein ganz anderer Gedanke durch seinen ruhig fließenden Verstand. „Ähm---- äh…. Barren!“, Zorns schwitzende Hand ruhte noch immer über dem gebogenen Rücken des Feuermauls, was so gar nicht zur Unsicherheit seiner Stimme passte. „Ich… hab mich noch gar nicht bedankt. Für das bei der Mumie im Haus, meine ich.“ „Ach das! Da muss jeder von uns durch. Es ist wichtig, dem Anblick standzuhalten. Es ist nicht überall so sicher wie in den Salzminen“, ein winziger Tadel züngelte durch seine Tonlage, was jedoch genügte, um Zorn zu Boden starren zu lassen. „Aber ich hätte dich sicher nicht sterben lassen! Klotho verbietet es! Außerdem wäre es schade um jemanden, der so mutig ist wie du!“ „Klotho ist… euer Gott?“, fragte Zorn, vom Kompliment ablenkend. „Oh ja! Wir glauben, die Welt ist seine Musik!“ „Seine Musik - “, Unverständnis prägte Zorns Antwort. „Die Welt besteht aus schwingenden Saiten, musst du wissen! Aus schwingenden Saiten, die Klotho webt und auf ihnen musiziert! Sein Lied ist überall und nirgendwo, zu fein, um von den Menschen gehört zu werden, oder viel eher, die Menschen sind Teil davon. Als die flammenden Himmel kamen, bewiesen unsere Ur-Ahnen, dass die Welt aus Saiten besteht, und somit kam Klotho als unser Gott in die Welt!“ „Die Welt besteht aus schwingenden Saiten?“, Zorn verzog ungläubig das Gesicht und Elos nuschelnde Atemzüge klangen schon fast nach einem Kichern. „Jedenfalls!“, hakte Barren ein, „verbietet Klotho uns, an diesem Tag Blut zu vergießen. Eigentlich verbietet er das immer, aber darüber könnten wir noch wochenlang diskutieren.“ Für eine Weile ließ Zorn seiner Überwältigung freien Lauf. Sein erster Gedanke bestand darin, dass er die Selvoren völlig falsch eingeschätzt hatte… Dann jedoch war es das wochenlang, das in seine Brust stach. Wann sollten sie sich wiedersehen? Wann sollte er wieder an die Oberfläche kommen? Eigentlich war es gar nicht so schlecht hier oben. Nach einer gewissen Zeit wurden die wärmende Sonne und der klare Wind sogar angenehm. Selbst an die schwere Robe hatte er sich mittlerweile so sehr gewöhnt, dass er sie kaum noch spürte. Zusammen mit Barren und Elo schlenderte er durch die Ruinen und genoss die Weiten des Himmels, die über jede Vernichtung erhaben schienen. Sie waren frei, ihre Schriftzüge zu verteilen, und selbst als sie den Strom wiederfanden, der sich aufwärts zu einem ernstzunehmenden Fluss verbreiterte Die Sonne stand bereits deutlich tiefer und die Schatten waren gewandert. Fast den doppelten Weg. „So allmählich sollte ich…“, begann Zorn, doch er verstummte, als er Barrens faszinierten Blick auf ein riesiges Gebäude am Flussufer gewahr wurde. Es war bedeckt mit abbröckelnden Platten, und auf seinem flachen Dach erhoben sich schrägstehende, schwarze Platten, die in den Sonnenstrahlen funkelten. „Lasst uns da mal einen Blick hineinwerfen!“, drängte der kahlgeschorene Junge mit feurigem Elan. Zorn schloss seine Handfläche fester und fester um den Griff der Waffe beim Anblick des unbekannten Gebäudes. Es war ihm nicht wohl dabei, noch einmal ein Haus zu betreten, schon gar nicht ein derart großes. Doch Barren war bereits vorgestürmt. Und als Elo langsam seinen Kopf in Zorns Richtung schob, beeilte sich dieser, dem Selvoren zu folgen. Die Stahltür war zum Himmel geneigt und voller Rost. Dennoch spiegelte sich das Sonnenlicht an wenigen klaren Stellen wider und kündete den drei Jungen vom nahenden Untergang. Kapitel 4 (Türchen 16) „Helft mir mal!“, rief Barren. Sein aufgewiegelter Tonfall, klang für Elo wie eine Bitte, für Zorn eher wie ein Befehl. Er nahm Anlauf, atmete durch und rammte Zorns Stab ohne einen zweiten Gedanken zwischen den rostüberzogenen Türrahmen. Ein grässliches Kratzen schnitt durch die die leisen Winde, als die eiserne Gabelung des Stabes ins verwitterte Metall getrieben wurde. Zorn spürte, wie sich seine Fingernägel verkrampften. Der Stab jedoch steckte fest zwischen Tür und Angel. "Geht doch!“, kicherte Barren. Und mit einer einladenden Handbewegung, stemmte er sich gegen den Griff des Stabes. „Kommt schon!“ Elo reagierte als Erster und nahm einen Platz neben Barren ein. Mit der Schulter voran presste er sein Gewicht gegen den kerzengeraden Stil. Das uralte Metall ächzte und knarzte unter der rohen Kraft des Hebels. „Zorn?“, pfiff Barren eher eine Aufforderung als eine Frage. Zorn benötigte einige Momente des Zögerns. Schließlich jedoch, pustete er die Luft aus der Nase, stellte sich auf die andere Seite neben Barren, setzte die Hände an den Stil und drückte mit aller Macht die die Sehnen hergaben. Seine dünnen Arme zitterten unter dem Gewicht der Robe und des robusten Stabes, aber die Tür gab Millimeter für Millimeter nach. „Nur.. noch… ein kleines…!“, knirschte Barren unter schweißtreibender Anstrengung. Zorn spürte wie er urplötzlich das Gleichgewicht verlor und mit einem durchdringenden Kreischen barst die Tür aus ihrer Verankerung… keinen Halben Gedanken nachdem Zorns massiver Holzstab Stab entzweigebrochen war und kümmerlich in den Sand fiel. „Oh… Scheiße…!“, Barren lachte nervös. „Mann, das tut mir echt Leid, Zorn! Ich dachte wirklich, so rostig wie die Tür war, bricht sie vor dem Stab! Wirklich, das wollte ich nicht!“ Zorn schlug die Hand vor den Mund. Hatte Phan ihn nicht ausdrücklich vor Materialknappheit gewarnt? „Hey, wirklich!“, fuhr Barren unsicher fort. „Da drin suchen wir etwas, um den Stab zu reparieren! Wir finden bestimmt was!“, noch ein nervöses Lachen. „Wieso willst du überhaupt so unbedingt da rein? Was hast du davon? Mein Stab war…!“, doch Zorns anklagende Worte wurden unterbrochen: „Weil es verschlossen ist, Zorn. Mir wurde von Kreidern und Jägern erzählt, dass sie in dieses Gebäude wollten, aber die Tür nicht nachgegeben hat.“, Barren klang viel zu feierlich für einen solch nichtigen Grund. Das merkte er offenbar selbst, denn er beeilte sich, die Ansprache weiterzuführen: „Verschlossene Türen bergen Geheimnisse und Geheimnisse sind Geschichten. Und wenn ich ein Geschichtenerzähler des Stammes werden will, muss ich was anzubieten haben! Wirklich Zorn, ich wollte den Stab nicht zerbrechen, und hey…!“, er wirkte nervös und vergnügt zugleich, „immerhin hast du die Hand von deiner Waffe genommen!“ Ein Schauder der Panik durchfuhr den Körper des Jungens in Robe und entwich sanft über seine tauben Glieder. Reflexartig drückte er die Hand durch den Reißverschluss, zurück an den sicheren Halfter. Selbst die Zweifel, ob das überhaupt nötig war verlangsamten diese Bewegung nicht. „Du fühlst dich wirklich nur mit dieser Waffe sicher, oder!“, Barren lächelte sanft und doch nervös. „Aber wird dein Finger nicht langsam steif?“, er versuchte herzhaft zu Grinsen. Zorn spürte tatsächlich ein unangenehmes Ziehen, das die Gelenke seiner Finger hinaufkroch. „Na kommt! Ich wette wir finden irgendwas Brauchbares in diesem Gebäude, lasst euch nicht so bitten!“, mit jedem Wort zog die Begeisterung zurück in seine Stimmbänder. Zorn folgte ihm als er den Türrahmen überschritt. Nicht ohne sich zu fragen, ob die Waffe ihm wirklich genug Sicherheit gab um dem Selvoren auf diese Art zu vertrauen. Nicht ohne sich zu fragen, wie er den Stab jemals ersetzen sollte. Oder wann. Zorns nächster Gedanke galt dem Gau, an den ihn der schmalen Korridor des riesigen Gebäudes erinnerte. Rechts und links mit Türen gesäumt, hallten Zorns und Elos Schritte durch den kargen Beton, während sie zaghaft einen Fuß vor den anderen setzten. Barren ging einige Meter voran, bis er am Ende des Ganges eine Treppe hochstürmte. Als Zorn ebenfalls das obere Stockwerk erreichte, war der kahle Junge bereits beschäftigt, den 26*C+M+B*51-Schriftzug über den zahllosen Türen zu verteilen, die offenbar jedes einzelne Stockwerk des Gebäudes übersähten. „Wir haben es fast geschafft, Zorn!“, rief er als auch Elo die Treppe aufwärts hinkte. „Noch einmal an jede Tür hier, dann den sehen wir zu, dass wir den Stab reparieren und dann dürften wir unsere Aufgabe erfüllt haben! Ach und bevor ich es vergesse!“, er zwinkerte, „es wäre wahrscheinlich besser für dich wenn du nicht großartig rumerzählst, dass du mich getroffen hast. Du weißt schon… Selvore… Irgendwie ist es ja auch eine Tradition dass euer Stamm unseren zum Kreiden trifft, ohne davon dass auch nur eine Menschenseele davon erfährt.“, sein strahlendes Lächeln erfüllte Zorn mit leichtem Optimismus. Und stechenden Zweifeln. Was machte er nur hier? Wie oft hatte er sich schon gefragt, wozu das alles? Ylenia wüsste es bestimmt. Mit einem fast schon resignierten Schmunzeln erhob er sein Kreidestück. Und so zeichneten sie ihre vergessene Botschaft über die ebenso vergessenen Eingänge. Gedachten eines Festes, dass mit einer längst verstorbenen Generation begraben war und dass ihnen dennoch Zuversicht, Verbundenheit, ja einen Hauch von Zivilisation schenkte. Der Schriftzug war eine verlorene Tradition. Zu Ehren derer, die sie vor langer, langer Zeit befreiten. Vergessen... Verstorben... Verloren... ''Für Zorn waren Gedanken wie diese nebensächlich. Jede von Kreide bekritzelte Tür riss er auf, getrieben von der Suche nach etwas, um den Stab zu reparieren. Doch statt den erhofften Werkzeugen, bot fast jedes Zimmer den gleichen Anblick. Vergilbte, abblätternde Wände, längliche, viereckige Tische, die mit den dazugehörigen Stühlen auf dem schmutzverkrusteten Boden verstreut waren. Jede neue Tür ließ sein Herz in Anspannung höher schlagen! Nur um ihn unmittelbar danach mit einem Stich der Enttäuschung zu strafen. Er hatte schon zwei Türen geöffnet. Dann drei. Vier. Fünf. Acht. Elf. Und nachdem er zum wiederholten Male die Faust gegen die Stirn schlug, beseelt von der Frage, wie Phan, Ylenia und seine Mutter auf den zerbrochenen Stab reagieren würden, öffnete er –achtlos mit der Ferse- eine zwölfte Tür.… Die Abendsonne schillerte matt durch das staubige Fensterglas. Tauchte den abgewetzten Raum in schmutziges Licht. Und dann, noch während Zorns resignierter Blick dem lautlos von der Decke rieselnden Kalk folge, erstarrte er. Völlig eingenommen von ungläubigem Staunen. An der Wand hing ein schwarzer Plastikrahmen, der eine leuchtende Glasscheibe zusammenhielt. Zorn näherte sich. Konnte das wirklich sein? Er erkannte die weißen Zeichen, wie sie auf blauem Hintergrund über die Glasscheibe blitzten. ‚Cm+B‘ „Hey!“, seine Stimme versagte beim ersten Versuch. „h-hey!“, rief er deutlich lauter durch das Treppenhaus. „Seht euch das an!“ Elo erschien zuerst und füllte die Kammer für einen winzigen Augenblick mit angespanntem Schweigen. „Hast du was zum Reparieren gef…?“, begann Barren, noch bevor er die Schwelle des Zimmers überschritten hatte, doch stockte er genauso urplötzlich wie Zorn. „Ein Bildschirm!“, keuchte der Selvore. „Ein funktionierender Bildschirm!“ „Wie die ''leuchtenden Worte!“, flüsterte Zorn. Barren sah ihn lange an, bevor ein warmes Lächeln seine Lippen umspielte. „Das erklärt, woher wir dieselben Informationen haben.“ „Seht mal, die Zeichen!“, Zorn realisierte zu spät, was Barren eigentlich gesagt hatte, denn dieser war bereits zum Bildschirm (wie er es nannte) gestürmt. „Cm+B….“, las er vor. Er schwieg eine Weile, wie um den verheißungsvollen Buchstaben ihr würdiges Gewicht zu verleihen. „Könnte das jemand von uns eingespeist haben?“, fragte Zorn, und Barrens Augenbrauen fuhren zweifelnd nach oben. „Das ist eigentlich unmöglich!“, war die Antwort, „Man hätte gemerkt, wenn die Eisentür schon einmal aufgebrochen worden wäre. Außerdem ist es nicht einfach, einen Bildschirm zu bedienen. Nicht für jemanden, der zum Kreiden verdonnert wird.“ „Wie ist es dann da hingekommen?“, konnte Zorn nur einwerfen. Elo jedoch, gesellte sich unter schwerem Atmen vor das glühende Glas und nuschelte lange vor sich hin. Pochende Ungeduld stieg in Zorn auf, doch noch bevor er ihr Ausdruck verleihen konnte hob Barren bereits seine Stimme: „Also hör mal, allmählich geht es mir auf die Nerven! Könntest du bitte wenigstens versuchen, deutlich zu sprechen, Elo?“ Ohne die Vorwürfe zu beachten, wiederholte Elos kratzige Stimme seine Worte: „Das hat nichts mit eurem Schriftzug zu tun! Das ist eine… eine Formel! Scroll mal nach unten!“ „Du kannst Roma lesen?“, brüllte Barren mit klaffendem Kiefer. Zorn ließ seine Kreide fallen. „Jetzt scroll schon!“, gebot Elo. Unter seinem Hut war ein Lächeln angedeutet. Barrens Hände fuhren über das Glas und der Test wanderte, wie seinen Fingerspitzen folgend nach unten. „Da steht etwas von chemischen Elementen!“, kommentierte der gekrümmte Junge in Schwarz die nach oben gleitenden Buchstaben, Zahlen und Pfeile. „Eine Art Übersicht über alles was das Wasser und die Erde verunreinigt, und….“ „Und was?“, fragte Barren mit ungebändigter Neugierde. „Eine Theorie, mehr nicht. Eine Formel, wie man das Wasser säubern und das Land fruchtbar machen kann. Spinnereien.“ Eine so tiefe Stille erfasste den Raum aus, dass es Zorn beinahe vorkam, als könne er die Sonne untergehen hören. „Das… das…“, ein Geschichten liebender Selvore rang um Worte. „Ist euch klar, was wir da gefunden haben?“, es war kaum mehr als ein angestrengter Hauch. Dann, ohne Vorwarnung, wurde Barren von zügellosem Tatendrang ergriffen. „Zorn, hast du etwas zum Schreiben?“, polterte er. Zorn bückte sich, und hob sein Kreidestück auf. „Nein! Nein, Papier oder sowas?“ Und daraufhin griff der Junge in seine Tasche und tastete nach dem Informationspapier, das Phan ihm mitgegeben hatte. Ein kleiner Kohlestift den Barren aus seiner Lederkleidung hervorzog tat sein Übriges. Der Selvore sah hoch konzentriert aus, als er die oberste Zeile, die hinter dem Glas flackerte abschrieb. Zweimal an den oberen und unteren Rand des Papiers. Anschließend riss er es in zwei Teile und reichte Zorn eine davon. „Hier, damit dürftet ihr auch von eurem Bildschirm auf diese Formeln zugreifen können! Ich frage nochmal: Ist euch eigentlich klar was wir hier gefunden haben? Ich wusste doch, dass dieses Gebäude sich lohnen würde!“, ihm entfuhr ein freudiges Jauchzen, bevor er auf dem Absatz kehrt machte und die Treppe hinunterfegte. Zorn folgte ihm erschrocken. Erst als sie beide im eisernen Türrahmen des Gebäudes standen gönnte Barren ihnen einen Halt. „Ach Zorn! Zorn, mein Freund! Wer hätte damit gerechnet! Pass ja gut auf deine Papierhälfte auf!“, Zorn ließ das Papier wieder in der Robe verschwinden. „Wenn ich dran denke, dass Generationen von Kreidern an diesem Gebäude vorbeigelaufen sind, aber die Tür nicht aufbekommen haben!“, sein freudestrahlendes Lächeln färbte auf Zorn ab, der noch immer –aus reiner Gewohnheit- eine Hand an der Waffe hielt. „Und das alles bei deiner Suche nach Werkzeugen! Bei Klotho, was bin ich froh, deinen Stab zerbrochen zu haben!“ „Er war aus Holz! Ich hoffe das ist es wert gewesen!“, sagte Zorn und deutete auf sein zerbrochenes Zepter auf dem Boden. „Den Stab wert gewesen?“, Barren lachte schrill und doch einladend. „Zorn, wenn Elo Recht hat, haben wir die Lösung gefunden! Wir können das Wasser reinigen, das Land wieder fruchtbar machen! Diese elende Wüste wieder mit Leben erfüllen! Bald muss die Menschheit nicht mehr um ihr Leben kämpfen! Wir werden vielleicht wirklich wie unsere Ahnen! Zivilisiert! Der Mensch holt sich die Erde zurück!“ „Aber… was wenn Elo gelogen hat?“, gab Zorn zu bedenken. „Ja… was wenn ich gelogen habe?“, eine kratzige Stimme drang vom Türrahmen aus in die hallenden Ruinen. Zorn erschrak, als Elos gekrümmte, schwer atmende Gestalt vor ihnen erschien. Barrens Lächeln erstarb und selbst sein Tonfall wandelte sich in skeptische Verwunderung. „Ich erkenne einen Lügner, und du bist keiner davon! Warum hättest du uns die Wahrheit über deinen Herkunftsort verraten sollen, nur um jetzt zu lügen? Selbst wenn du uns nicht alles gesagt hast, diese Informationen sind wertvoll! Ich werde sie zum Stamm bringen und vielleicht wird die Menschheit die Erde bald neu besiedeln!“ „Nein.“, bellte Elo. „Nein, das wirst du nicht!“ „Werde ich nicht?“, fragte Barren, Zorn glaubte fast eine Nuance von Gehässigkeit wahrzunehmen. „und warum nicht?“ „Sieh dich um, Barren!“, quetschte Elo hervor. Als er seinen Arm in Richtung des Horizonts warf, rutschte er aus dem Saum seiner Kleidung. Zorn erkannte rote und gelbe Flecken, die sich über die Haut zogen. „All das.“, er pausierte um Atem zu schöpfen. „ist Schuld der Menschen! Der Mensch. Ob Ziviler, oder Kontinentaler. Oder Ahne. Oder Parset. Er zerstörte die Welt! Ließ die Natur ausbluten! Bis er nicht mehr von ihr ernährt wurde. Und dann. Fiel er über sich her.“ Ein winziger roter Faden lief aus seinem Mundwinkel, während er sprach. „Die Erde. Die Natur wird sich. Selbst heilen. Über tausende. Jahre vielleicht. Und wenn es den Menschen noch. Gibt, wird er bis dahin demütig geworden sein!“, seine Stimme klang hohl und kalt. Vom Nuscheln war nichts mehr übrig. „Wenn du die Heilung. Jetzt erzwingst wird. Der Mensch nichts lernen. Er wird die Natur heilen um sie von neuem auszubeuten. Und alles. Geht von vorne los! Versteht ihr nicht? Die Menschheit kann sich nicht selbst erlösen! Egal wie oft sie sich selbst überzeugt einen. Erlöser. Gefunden zu haben!“, Elo atmete mühsam aus. „Du kommst aus Rinverd“, antwortete Barren. „Und wenn nur die Hälfte davon stimmt, was man über euch sagt, habt ihr genügend Grün um euch darin zu suhlen!“, seine trockene Stimme gewann mit jedem Wort an Leidenschaft: „Aber manche von uns müssen um jede Ressource, jeden Tag des Überlebens kämpfen und haben nur alte Traditionen um sich bei Verstand zu halten!“, er nickte Zorn zu. „Manche von uns müssen unter der Erde, fern vom Tageslicht hausen um sicher zu sein! Wir reden hier von Menschenleben!“ „Ja! Und Menschenleben bringen nur noch mehr Ausbeutung!“ knurrte Elo. „Du hast Recht, ich komme aus Rinverd! Ich habe gesehen, wie das Leben der Welt blühen kann. Und wie die. Menschheit von seiner Genesung abhängig ist! Du kannst nicht vermessen genug sein zu glauben. Du könntest. Die gesamte Zerstörung rückgängig machen! Und selbst wenn. Der Mensch. Ist es nicht wert.“ „Glaubst du?“, entgegnete Barren. Seine leidenschaftliche Stimme erkaltete. „Warum hast du mir dann verraten, was auf dem Bildschirm stand? Oder war es doch eine Lüge?“ „Nein. Es stimmt. Ich dachte du wärst anders, Barren. Du hast mit mir gesprochen. Mich akzeptiert, wo sich alle anderen abgewendet haben.“, Elos Stimme klang beinahe gequält. “Ich glaubte Du hättest die Wahrheit verdient. Und dass du sie richtig verstehen würdest. Aber ich. Lag falsch. Du bist genauso ein Idiot wie der Rest deines Stammes.“ „Der Rest meines Stammes?“, Zorn erschrak als Barrens Stimme in Wut schwelte. Unfassbar dass dieser herzliche Selvore zu derartigen Ausbrüchen fähig war. „Wir haben dir erlaubt, vor den Stadttoren Ruhe zu finden! Dir Wasser gegeben! Wollten dich in Würde gehen lassen! Wir hätten dich auch einfach im Ödland verrecken lassen können!“ Er funkelte Elo bösartig an. „Aber wir waren nicht bereit noch mehr Menschenleben zu opfern. Nicht so sinnlos. Und das bin ich auch jetzt nicht!“ Elo fletschte die roten Zähne. Sein Arm zitterte und seine Stimme klang völlig anders als in seinem Stillen undeutlichen Tonfall. Blechern, kratzend wie Rost. „Was will mir deinesgleichen von geopferten Leben erzählen, Menschenfresser?“, spie er Barren entgegen. Der Selvore hatte die Faust geballt. Und für seine angespannte Stimme gab es kein Halten mehr. „SPRICH NICHT VON DINGEN DIE DU NICHT VERSTEHST!“, dröhnte die unbezähmte Wut aus seinem Rachen, „Ja! Ja, verdammt, wir essen Menschenfleisch! Wir essen Menschenfleisch, weil unsere Ahnen es taten! Weil sie keine Wahl hatten, wenn sie überleben wollten! Weil wir keine Wahl haben! Aber du glaubst nicht, wie schnell du das Leben zu schätzen lernst, wenn deine eigene Rasse zur Nahrungsquelle wird!“ Barren atmete tief durch, wobei sich sein gesamter Körper hob und senkte. „Es ist mir egal, was du sagst! Wir werden die Menschheit nicht aufgeben! Das haben wir nie getan! Überlebensstrategien weiterzugeben ist die reinste und ursprünglichste, die eigentliche Form der Tradition!“, Barrens tonlose Stimme trug mehr Verachtung in sich als es ein unbeherrschter Wutschrei jemals könnte. „Tradition, ja?“, Elo zog ein gehässiges Lächeln. „Dann verratet mir doch mal eins: Wer von euch hat sich darum gerissen, den ganzen Tag einen dämlichen Schriftzug an die Wände zu schmieren, von dem er nicht einmal weiß, was er bedeutet, hm? Ihr habt die Bedeutung der Tradition vergessen! Genau wie alle anderen Menschen vor euch! Und weil der Mensch die eigentlichen Bedeutungen der Vergangenheit vergisst ist alles um euch herum jetzt ein riesiges Grab!“ Zorn blickte zu Boden. Und selbst Barren war für einen Moment sprachlos. Als er sich wieder gefasst hatte spuckte er vor Elo auf den Boden „Dann krepier doch alleine im Sand..“, sagte er und seine Stimme klang direkt sachlich. „Komm Zorn, gehen wir.“ Und Barren wandte sich ab vom Gebäude das Erlösung versprach, bereit Flussabwärts zu schreiten, am flammenden Horizont entlang, hin zu einem unbekannten Ort, der seine Heimat barg. Zorn hörte das klicken deutlich von Elo ausgehen. Er sah, den mattschwarzen Lauf, der urplötzlich aus seinem tiefschwarzen Ärmel ragte. Und doch war die Robe zu schwer um den Kopf schnell genug zu drehen. Barren zu warnen. Seine Augen erhaschten noch den Rücken des Selvoren, bevor der Schuss durch die Luft gellte. Zorn sah das Blut aus Barrens Nacken herausplatzen. Sah wie die Splitter seines Kiefers in alle Richtungen von einem Gesicht sprangen. Er gab keinen Laut von sich, bis Barren der länge nach in den Staub der Ödnis fiel. Ein letztes Zucken, ein schwaches aufbäumen, und eine weitere Leiche gesellte sich zwischen die namenlosen Knochen einer äschernen Welt. Der Reißverschluss knirschte, als Zorn das Feuermaul aus dem Halfter riss. Er schrie nicht. Rief nicht. Weinte nicht. Nur die aufgerissenen Augen und die gebleckten Zähne verrieten sein blankes Entsetzen. Winzige Momente vergingen- Unendlich langsam. Er wollte die Waffe auf Elo richten, doch sah fast zeitgleich selbst einem Pistolenlauf entgegen. Und Elo, den Rinverden. Den Mann aus dem Paradies. Seine Arme waren freigelegt. Sein Hut lag bei den Fliegen im Staub. Und unhaltbares Grauen, gepaart mit blanker Abscheu sank tiefer und tiefer in Zorns Seele. „Er hat mich nicht einmal durchsucht. Dafür hatte er zu viel Angst vor meiner Nähe. Genau wie alle anderen auch.“, rote und gelbe Metastasen pulsierten Elos Haut hinauf, von den Armen ins Gesicht. „Sie alle glauben das! Denken ich wäre schon tot!“, der Aussatz wucherte wie eine Narbe über seine Stirn bis zum Scheitel. Seine Haare waren ausgefallen und nur einige ergraute Büschel klebten an der nässenden Kopfhaut. „Aber du kannst dich noch retten!“, Rinnsale aus Blut quollen zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor. „Gib mir den Papierfetzen!“, seine Augen. Seine Augen! Das Rot kroch quer über Augapfel, als würde die ununterbrochen zitternde Pupille bluten. Die ersterbenden Strahlen der sinkenden Sonne spiegelten sich in seiner tiefschwarzen Iris und verliehen ihr einen abstoßenden Glanz. „Nein!“, würgte Zorn hervor und hielt den Lauf des Feuermauls direkt vor Elos entstelltes Antlitz. Als Reaktion zielte Elo direkt auf Zorns Stirnlappen. Metallschichten waren in die Arme des Aussätzigen eingearbeitet und einige blinkende Lichter ragten aus seiner Wange. Es wirkte, als wäre seine Haut nur durch diese leuchtenden Maschinen am Leben erhalten worden. „Meine Geduld. Hat Grenzen!“, keuchte er. Seine Stimme war hohl und spitz. „Gib mir den. Papierfetzen.“ „Du hast ihn ermordet! Hinterrücks erschossen!“, brüllte Zorn aus vollem Hals. Er schob die doppelten Läufe noch näher an die verbeulte Nase der Bestie. „Ich musste ihn töten! Sie werden mich ohnehin nicht mehr nach Rinverd lassen! Aber ohne die Leiche des Selvoren werden sie mich nicht einmal anhören! Aber sie müssen es erfahren, verstehst du? Die Natur darf nicht mit Gewalt wiedererweckt werden! Jetzt gib mir den Fetzen. Ich sage es nicht. Noch einmal! “ „NEIN!“, Zorns Stimme entgleiste vollends. „Ich… ich bringe ihn nach Hause! Barren wollte uns retten! Er… er stirbt nicht umsonst!“ Elos Fratze verzog sich zu einem bestialischen Grinsen. Sein rechtes Auge begann zu rollen, während das linke in blanker Mordlust auf Zorns Angst starrte. Die Maschinen in seinem Körper blinkten unablässig. „Selbst wenn du es nach Hause schaffst… Ihr seid uns technologisch hoffnungslos unterlegen! Wir würden eure lächerliche Mine innerhalb von zwei Tagen ausräuchern. Und diese widerwärtigen Kannibalen gleich mit!“ „Nicht… nicht wenn ich dich erschieße!“, Zorns Finger glitt an den Abzug. Glücklicherweise war sie bereits durch das herausziehen entsichert worden. Elos manisches Grinsen wurde noch breiter. „Wenn du wüsstest wie man tötet…“, röchelte er aus strapazierrten Lungen. „Hättest du mich niedergeschossen, noch bevor Barren auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen wäre! Du bist nicht dazu in der Lage! Das sieht man dir im Gesicht an!“, ein knarzender Luftzug wich durch seine entzündeten Nasenlöcher. „Ich gebe dir eine allerletzte Chance. Gib. Mir. Den. Papierfetzen.“ Zorn spürte den Abzug. Nur den Druck überwinden und diese albtraumhafte Fratze in Stücke schießen. Ja, er musste es tun! Töten um nicht noch mehr Menschenleben zu Opfern. In Gedenken an Barren. Und doch… Das Gewicht der Waffe Schnitt in seine Handflächen. Der Stahl des Abzugs war schwer. Und von einem Mord führte kein Weg zurück. Nie mehr. Außerdem richtete Elo ihm auch eine Waffe entgegen... Wenn sie gleichzeitig schossen würden sie gleichzeitig sterben… Zorns Gedanken rasten in aufglühender Panik! Nein! Er musste ruhig bleiben! Ruhig! Denken. So schnell und effizient denken wie niemals zuvor! Die Läufe des Feuermauls waren deutlich länger als der der Pistole. Aber auch deutlich schwerer. Er musste schnell handeln! Das Feuermaul noch etwas näher an Elos Gesicht bringen, und noch etwas näher… Er hatte nur eine Chance. Zorn schob die freie Hand an seine Tasche, als wolle er den Zettel hervorholen. Elo musste unvorsichtig werden. Jetzt. Jetzt oder nie! Erfolg oder Tod. Zorn nahm den Finger vom Abzug und wuchtete so schnell er konnte sein gesamtes Gewicht in Richtung seiner Waffe. Die stählernen Läufe stießen in Elos Gesicht. Der aussätzige geriet aus dem Gleichgewicht – riss seine Waffe nach oben – und noch während Zorn sich abwenden und fliehen wollte löste sich ein Schuss direkt neben seinem Ohr. Der Junge schrie vor Schmerzen als der höllische Knall durch seine Trommelfelle brach. Zorn nutze den Adrenalinrausch und rannte. Rannte und rannte. Er wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen, schlug Haken und schoss wahllos hinter sich, ohne sich umzudrehen. Nach Hause – ein spitzes fiepen drang ununterbrochen aus seien Ohren- Nach hause! Der Fluss! Ja! Dem Fluss folgen! Durfte ihn nicht aus den Augen verlieren! Allmählich versank die Sonne vollends im nebligen Kadaver einer einst blühenden Welt. Nur einen winzigen Moment erlaubte er sich, nach hinten zu blicken. Elos gekrümmte Gestalt stand nach wie vor. Zorn trieb seine Beine noch weiter an, feuerte ziellose Salven in die Richtung in der er diese monströse Abart vermutete. Warum? Warum nur? Warum hatte Barren dieser widerwärtigen Kreatur den Rücken zugedreht! Es war unvorsichtig! Direkt dumm! Hätte er nicht – Und plötzlich spürte Zorn, wie eine grausige Erkenntnis ihn ins tiefste Mark stach: Barren hatte sich darauf verlassen, dass er ihn deckte. Er hatte Zorn sein Leben anvertraut und Zorn hatte kläglich versagt. Seine Tränen erkalteten im Wind, als sie von seinen Wangen geschüttelt wurden. Blanker Hass ließ ihn wahllos durch das ersterbende Abendlicht schießen. Hass auf Elo. Hass auf sich selbst… Als er spürte, dass sein Feuermaul nur noch ein schwaches Klicken von sich gab, warf er es in den Fluss. Weniger Gewicht! Schneller! Nach Hause! Er wollte nach Hause! Das schmerzhafte Fiepen in seinem Ohr wollte und wollte nicht enden! Seine Sicht wurde getrübt. Von den Tränen in seine Augen… Augen. Elos schreckliche Augen! Wie sie ihn mordlüstern anstarrten. Noch vor zwei Schatten war seine größte Angst, sich zu blamieren! Am Horizont schälte sich ein verbeulter Metallturm aus der aufsteigenden Nacht. Die Dellen in seiner Außenhülle ergaben ein bestimmtes Muster. Zorn kam es vor als hätte er Meilen zurückgelegt. Wie von selbst nahm sein Körper Einbiegungen und Abzweigungen. Kein einziger klarer Gedanke schaffte es, seinem Verstand zu entschlüpfen, bis schlussendlich ein verfallener Betonklotz sein Sichtfeld streifte. Unendlich Erleichterung flutete seine Muskeln. Er stürzte über die weit geöffnete Pforte in den Aufzugsraum, durch dessen fensterlose Dunkelheit ein brennend rotes Leuchten stach. Der Weg zurück zum unterirdischen Bollwerk. Zorn hämmerte gegen den Knopf des Kontrollfeldes. Wieder und wieder und wieder. Bis der erlösende Ruck andeutete, dass die eiserne Plattform ihn ins heimische Erdreich trug. Er ließ sich kraftlos auf das kalte Eisen fallen. Zog die Beine eng, fast krampfhaft an den Körper. „Hör auf!“, flüsterte er und nahm seine eigene Stimme nur sehr undeutlich wahr. Doch das Fiepen würde nicht aufhören. Er würde niemals; NIEMALS an die Oberfläche zurückkehren! In diese grauenhafte Totenstadt, in der Elo in den schattigen Winkeln lauerte. Mit seinen schrecklichen Augen! Ja! Zorn sah es deutlich vor sich! Vielleicht fand Elo ja sogar einen Weg in die Salzminen. Und er würde warten bis Zorn unvorsichtig wurde! Aus einem dunklen Ort kriechen, ihn anstarren mit diesen grausam lächelnden Augen… Und seine von Geschwüren bedeckten Finger würden nach Zorns Gesicht greifen… Zorn schrie gegen das Fiepen an, sei es nur um den Klang seiner eigenen Stimme nicht an kampflos aufzugeben. Unkontolliert strömten die klebrigen Tränen seine kindlichen Gesichtszüge hinab. Er wiegte sich gegen das kalte Metall des Fahrstuhls, bis es mit einem durch Mark und Bein gehenden Aufprall zum Stillstand kam. Eine Menschenmenge erwartete ihn. Geschützt durch schwer bewaffnete Sicherheitsmänner. Zorn glaubte sogar Musik zu hören... Oder eher zu fühlen. Musik die in kürzester Zeit verstummte, als tausend Blicke auf den zitternden Jungen sanken. Seine tränenverweinten Augen bildeten einen unscharfen Schleier um die Welt. „…ihn weg!“, brüllte jemand. Phans Stimme. Zorn erkannte sie gerade so. „Egal wohin…. Weg…. Sofort!“ Mehrere Gestalten schleppten sich auf ihn zu. Zorn klammerte sich fester um seine Beine. „…mich durch! Lasst mich durch!“, jemand mit zierlicher Statur bahnte sich mit einigem Nachdruck einen Weg durch die Menge… ein unscharfer SChatten beugte sich über ihn und verdunkelte sein tränenverwobenes Blickfeld. Zorn zuckte zusammen, als sich eine warme Hand auf seine Rippen legte. Kurz darauf spürte er, wie die sengende Panik nachließ. So schnell und intensiv dass es weh tat. „Ylenia…!“, wisperte er. Zärtlich wischte ihm seine große Schwester die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Zorn, was ist passiert?“, hörte er ihre Stimme aus weiter Ferne, obwohl ihr Gesicht so nahe war. „Ylenia… es war… es war…!“ „Ruhig, ganz ruhig!“, sie strich ihm in aller Vorsicht über die Wange. „Es ist alles in Ordnung, ich bin jetzt bei dir!“ „Nein!“, jammerte Zorn, „Nein, nichts ist…!“, er sah sich gehetzt im Hauptschacht um. Tische, Stühle, Festbanner. Phan stand mit hochrotem Kopf inmitten der Menge und brüllte Befehle in alle Richtungen. Am Rand einer starrenden Menschentraube sah Zorn seine Mutter. Ihr Blick war gesenkt und ihre Arme ineinander verschlungen. Abseits davon stand Mut, Hand in Hand mit Hoffnung. Er hatte es also geschafft. Doch sein sonst so fröhlicher Gesichtsausdruck, seine Strahlend weißen Zähne waren von Unbehagen eingenommen. Mut und Hoffnung starrte unablässig zu Zorn, wie er gekrümmt auf dem nackten Stahl lag. Sie wirkten angstlich. Besorgt. Unglaublich blass. „Zorn bitte! Sag mir was passiert ist!“, flüsterte Ylenia ihm ins direkt Ohr, so als wüsste sie instinktiv, dass es notwendig war. Zorn zuckte zusammen als ihre kalten Tränen auf seine Stirn troffen. „Ylenia!“, schluchzte er und krallte sich mit der letzten verbleibenden Kraft in ihre schweißnasse Hand. „Ylenia, wir sind im Krieg!“ Kategorie:Sci-Fi Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Pasta des Monats